El sexy vengador enmascarado
by BrujaLoca
Summary: Naruto de ser un joven universitario sin suerte en el amor, pasa a convertirse en el sexy vengador enmascarado para complacer a mujeres que deseen compañía. Sakura y él tendrán una historia la cual no comenzará con la típica amor a primera vista, si no que pasarán del odio a la amistad y posteriormente lo demás. Es una historia juvenil, llena de mucha comedia, momentos eróticos.
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Hola a todos, esta es la primera vez que publico una historia en fanfiction ya que no tiene mucho que me inscribí aunque soy lectora desde hace años. Esta historia la comencé a escribir en 2010 y apenas este mes voy a terminarla es un NaruSaku, ShikaIno, NejiHina principalmente. Aunque al inicio parecerá un harem, pasa de todo en esta historia. Contiene mucho lemon explícito y si ofende a la página háganmelo saber para ponerlo en spoiler. Espero les agrade la historia, les comento que amo el Nejihina así que estoy trabajando en una historia de ellos, ya que hay muy pocos fics de esa pareja y quisiera compartir con ustedes mi idea. Saludos y disfruten.

Título: "El sexy vengador enmascarado"  
Autora: Bruja Loca  
Genero: drama, romance, comedia, ecchi.  
Advertencias: violencia, lenguaje obsceno, lemon.  
Clasificación:+ 18 

Prólogo

_-Naruto es un chico de 19 años que estudia 4 semestre de ingeniería química, está perdidamente enamorado de Ino Yamanaka una chica de 21 años que estudia medicina la cual es muy popular en la zona universitaria "UNAM", pero desgraciadamente no es popular con las chicas y tiene pinta de vago, así que ella lo rechaza constantemente, siempre se le puede ver con sus mejores amigos Sai y Shikamaru, él desea ser alguien perfecto para Ino y trata de cambiar su personalidad, pero aún así ella sigue ignorándolo. Por otra parte Sakura de 21 años estudia su último año de medicina en la misma zona universitaria que Naruto, y aunque ellos no se conocen un día sin querer se topan dos veces el mismo día aunque la__impresión__de cada uno de ellos no es la mejor, así que se caen mal. Sakura ama a Uchiha Sasuke un chico que es su amigo y estudia derecho pero es rechazada, decide cambiar para ser la mujer perfecta que él quiera y cae en alcohol y otros vicios. Naruto y ella se encuentran en el lugar menos indicado reconociéndose inmediatamente y diciéndose todo tipo de cosas feas, pero Sakura descubre que Naruto no es como creen muchas ve algo en él que puede ser útil y le propone un trato... convertirse en el vengador enmascarado sexy que complazca a todas las mujeres que lo requieran y a cambio ella obtendrá dinero-._

PROTAGONISTAS

**Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki**: es el protagonista de la historia y esta misma gira a su alrededor. Tiene 19 años y estudia ing. Química en la UNAM.

Descripción física: Alto 1.80 m., piel bronceada, cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético; sin embargo prefiere pasar desapercibido vistiendo muy fodongamente con el cabello despeinado un poco largo.

Personalidad: Es algo frívolo, descuidado, egocentrista, narcisista en ocasiones, posee un misterioso poder seductor del cual no es consciente pero que poco a poco irá saliendo a relucir siendo sumamente atractivo para cualquier mujer que lo vea; por lo que se vuelve un mujeriego-playboy. Es muy leal a sus amigos por los cuales se preocupa demasiado, adora a sus padres.

Rol: Al inicio de la historia está enamorado de Ino, la cual es modelo y estudia medicina en la misma zona universitaria que él. Tras conocer a Sakura descubre que posee un poder seductor que atrae a todas las mujeres y lo ocupa para convertirse por las noches en el sexy vengador enmascarado. Dice odiar-aborrecer a Sakura, pero poco a poco ese odio se va convirtiendo en amistad y más tarde en algo más.

**Sakura Haruno:** es la co-protagonista (protagonista femenina de la historia). Tiene 21 años de edad y estudia el último año de medicina en la UNAM.

Descripción física: mide 1.65 m, piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello rosa largo, medidas 87-55-93.

Personalidad: ambiciosa, agresiva, orgullosa, detesta a los hombres a excepción de Sasuke; aunque también es muy alegre y divertida.

Rol: Al inicio de la historia se presenta como una joven enamorada de Sasuke, que hace todo lo posible por lograr conquistar su corazón pero fracasa. Posteriormente se da cuenta que la vida no es color de rosa y que las cosas no van siempre como uno las quiere. Por ello decide mancharse en vicios, sexo, supuestamente para convertirse en la mujer que a Sasuke le gustaría. Un día decide trabajar como bailarina en un table dance donde conoce a Naruto, decide estafarlo pero allí descubre que posee el poder de la seducción y le propone un trato donde se hacen socios. Aunque dice detestarlo y muchas veces la saca de quicio, poco a poco él se va ganando su confianza hasta considerarlo un gran amigo, aunque eso sí, siempre lo trata muy mal y termina golpeándolo a menudo. Siempre le da buenos consejos para conseguir la felicidad, pero ese acercamiento poco a poco va originando amor.

_**Antagonistas**_

**Yamanaka Ino**: posee una belleza de ensueño, tiene 21 años de edad, trabaja como modelo y a su vez estudia medicina en la UNAM.

Descripción física: 1.70 m, rubia cabello largo, piel extremadamente clara, ojos azules, 92, 58, 87.

Personalidad: despiadada, malvada y cruel, pero a sus fans siempre les da otra cara. Todos los hombres la desean, sobre todo Naruto quien la ama desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rol: Es la rival de Sakura y el amor imposible de Naruto. Es novia de Uchiha Itachi, un actor famoso que es hermano mayor de Sasuke. Ella solamente desea ser admirada y la mejor en todo, desprecia a Naruto porque lo ve como un tipo tan desaliñado y un perdedor. No ama a Itachi, solo anda con él por pura conveniencia y para que se hable más de ella en las revistas. Jamás se ha enamorado, solo se ama a ella misma y su frase favorita es "El fin justifica los medios". Aunque el karma siempre alcanza, y el vengador enmascarado vendrá a ser su gran tormento y sufrimiento. Conoce a Shikamaru desde siempre pero también siente desprecio por este, aunque…

**Uchiha Itachi:** tiene 25 años, es actor e ídolo de todas las mujeres y gays.

Descripción física: 1.85 m, cuerpo atlético, piel pálida, ojos y cabello negros, rasgos afilados, muy sexy.

Personalidad: es muy buena persona, comprensivo, alegre y muy trabajador. Su familia es lo más importante para él.

Rol: Es novio de Ino, aunque él la ama mucho poco a poco se da cuenta que ella solamente lo utiliza por lo que encuentra en Sakura una oportunidad para volverse a enamorar. Sin embargo, será el principal rival de Naruto a nivel laboral (siendo Casanova) y por el amor de Sakura.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** 1.78m, piel pálida muy blanca, rasgos afilados, ojos y cabello negro, delgado. Es serio, antisocial, frío, está dispuesto a cumplir sus objetivos poco a poco esforzándose, es muy inteligente y ama leer.

Rol: Es un gran amigo de Sakura a la cual aprecia mucho, cuando ella se le declara no sabe como rechazarla para no lastimarla, pues es alguien muy importante para él. Tiene una relación con Tayuya desde años atrás, aunque él es consciente que esta solo lo utiliza. Más tarde se da cuenta que no puede vivir sin Sakura e intenta recuperarla a la fuerza, detesta a Naruto y a Ino.

Otros personajes:

_**Clientas del vengador**_

Temari: es la clienta consentida del protagonista, alegre, divertida, muy fogosa, le encanta disfrutar frecuentemente de los placeres con el vengador, es abogada y tiene 26 años.

Konan: prima de Sakura. Está comprometida con un anciano multimillonario, el cual tiene 4 hernias que probablemente le queda poco de vida. Ella vive enamorada del vengador enmascarado y lo trata de seducir dándole mucho dinero. Es muy sexy y atrevida.

Tenten: es clienta del vengador pero no se conforma con él. Es enojona y conflictiva, pero buena persona. Al convertirse en reina de su facultad adquiere muchos súbditos y su consentida es Hinata.

Hinata: súbdita y mejor amiga de Tenten, también es clienta del vengador ya que su amor no fue correspondiendo y el protagonista la consuela muy bien; posteriormente se mete en un romance complicado.

Tomoka: una gordita muy simpática, que estudia medicina con Sakura y sus amigas; al ver al vengador se enloqueció por él y no dudo en solicitar sus servicios. Regularmente es quien deja a nuestro protagonista muy agotado, mantiene un romance a escondidas con Sai, se rumora que fue quien le quito su virginidad.

Karin: chica ardiente, pelirroja, es novia de Chouji pero no la complace del todo, por lo que se vuelve clienta del vengador enmascarado. Estudia medicina y es la mejor amiga de Sakura, Tomoka y Aisha.

Aisha: estudia medicina con Sakura y las demás, es autista y al no ser complacida del todo por sus amantes opto por ser clienta del vengador. Es un personaje cómico, se le ve constantemente que se viaja y no sabe en qué momento vive, al parecer siempre está en el limbo.

Shizune: maestra de la mayoría de los jóvenes que estudian ingeniería, sufrió un desamor y le recomendaron que acudiera a los servicios del vengador enmascarado.

Tsunade: Directora de la facultad de medicina y maestra. Al ser viuda y haber tenido un amor trágico, estar tanto tiempo sola, decide acudir a los servicios del protagonista.

-Los chicos-

Sai: es el mejor amigo de Naruto y Shikamaru, cuando conoce a Sakura se interesa por ella, se hacen amigos y luego novios. Naruto suele burlarse con frecuencia de él porque sospecha que tiene algo con Tomoka. Ama las fiestas y el alcohol.

Shikamaru: mejor amigo de Naruto y Sai, es centrado e inteligente; siempre es el que mejores consejos da, está enamorado de Ino pero no lo reconoce y prefiere decir que la odia, es muy mujeriego y suele autonombrarse "papi".

Kiba: admirador secreto de Hinata, pero jamás se atreve a confesarse. Mantiene relaciones con Karin, es alegre y siempre anda inventando hacer fiestas y emborracharse. Estudia medicina con Sakura.

Suigetsu: amigo de Sakura, Karin y las otras; estudia medicina, le encantan las fiestas. Su mejor amigo es Jugo, le gusta Karin, pero siempre pelean.

Chouji: novio oficial de Karin, estudia gastronomía, tiene muy buenos sentimientos pero es consciente que Karin lo engaña, se siente inferior al considerarse poca cosa para ella pero a pesar de todo la ama.

Neji: primo de Hinata, sobreprotector con esta. Es de carácter muy fuerte y muchas veces odia a todos los chicos que son amigos de ella, tuvo sus aventuras con Tenten pero siempre ha estado enamorado de su prima.

Capítulo 1 "Encuentro"

_Narra Naruto_

Mi nombre es Naruto, actualmente tengo 19 años y estudio ingeniería química, tengo dos mejores amigos son Sai y Shikamaru. Ellos son los únicos que de verdad aprecio, rió de acordarme como son. En fin aquí vengo a la escuela de mañana, casi siempre llego tarde, suelo ser dormilón. Les cuento que estoy muy enamorado de la chica más hermosa del mundo, es preciosa, solo puedo verla en descansos, pero tengo la fortuna de hablarle ya que es amiga de Sai, aunque me trata un poco mal. Como ven no soy un chico interesante, no tengo novia, ni pretendienta, estoy forever alone. Me gustaría tener una, pues al ser joven tengo mis necesidades y he pensado en decirle q Ino que acepte ser mi novia, que la amo y haría lo que fuera por ella. Decidido saldo corriendo porque de tanto hablar conmigo mismo se me hizo tarde para llegar a clases.

-En clases-

Shizune: jovencito, usted de nuevo tarde –gritó molesta la maestra histérica – aunque por está vez te dejaré pasar.

Naruto: Disculpe sensei, lo que sucedió es que –no me dejó terminar –

Shizune: deje los pretextos para después y a clases ya!

-Con toda la pena del mundo entre y me senté al lado de Sai-

Sai: de nuevo tarde –se burló de mi, el muy idiota –

Naruto: ya se, pero me quedé jugando videojuegos toda la noche.

Sai: mínimo hubieras invitado cabrón –me sonrió burlón –

Naruto: ¡Ya! Pero jugaremos después.

Shizune: Silencio –gritó de nuevo – jóvenes, hoy les voy a mostrar estas fórmulas…

-Mientras Shizune hablaba como loca yo me encontraba en mi mundo pensando en cómo decirle a Ino que fuera mi novia –

Narra Sakura

Me encontraba en la parte sur de la zona universitaria de la UNAM leyendo un libro, preocupada que no me diera tiempo de leer el capítulo del libro que me había encargado el maestro de neurología y seguramente va a preguntar.

Hola me llamo Sakura Haruno, tengo 21 años y estudio el último año de medicina, es una carrera sumamente complicada pero la amo, mi principal deseo es ser psiquiatra. Como pueden ver sonrió con frecuencia, soy alegre aunque también tengo mi carácter fuerte, espero jamás me vean parece que me posee un demonio cuando me enojo. Antes de que se me olvide les quiero contar que estoy muy enamorada del chico más guapo del planeta se llama Uchiha Sasuke, somos amigos ya tengo una gran ventaja, él estudia derecho en la misma zona universitaria que yo, está al lado de la mía. Es todo un bombom y pienso decirle hoy mismo mis sentimientos, aunque seguramente me va a corresponder, siento que él también me ama. Me despido porque debo entrar a clases y ya ni termine de leer el capítulo, ojala no me vaya tan mal en clases.

_Narro Yo_

-Una vez en el descanso u hora libre –

Shikamaru: Ey Naruto, ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó curioso-.

Naruto: tengo algo pendiente que hacer, luego nos vemos –se fue corriendo-.

Sai: habíamos quedado de ir a jugar básquet.

Naruto: será después, regreso luego –salió corriendo en busca de su objetivo -.

-Naruto corría hacia la facultad de medicina, sin querer chocó con una joven e hizo que tirará sus libros –

Sakura: ¡Oye! –gritó histérica – deberías tener más cuidado.

Naruto: lo lamento – se detuvo para ayudarla – lo que pasa es que tengo algo de prisa.

Sakura: Ok –recogiendo sus libros – pues entonces ve a tu cosa importante –dijo indiferente – estoy bien.

Naruto: me alegra, ay luego –se fue corriendo dejando a la chica molesta -.

Sakura pensando: qué onda con ese niño, seguro que estudia en alguna de las universidades por aquí cerca, porque pinta de médico no tiene, en fin será mejor que me apresure o no voy a alcanzar a Sasuke.

-Naruto por fin vio a Ino rodeada de gente y dudo un poco en acercarse, sin embargo decidió finalmente hacerlo –

Naruto: Ino –sonrojado y nervioso -.

Ino: Ah, eres tú Naruto –dijo indiferente - ¿Qué quieres? –cruzó su pierna para hacerse la interesante-.

Naruto: ¿Podría hablar contigo?

Ino: mmm – se hizo la pensativa- Yo creo que no –dijo con desprecio – Mírate, eres tan poca cosa –lo miro de arriba hacia abajo – Qué dirán mis admiradores si me ven al lado de ti, pues sabes qué pena, mejor retírate, aléjate de mi presencia – le dijo como si fuera una peste -.

-Él solo agacho su cabeza y sin decir nada se retiró de allí-

Naruto pensando: así que poca cosa eh, ya veo –dijo con mucha tristeza – muy bien, entonces tendré que ser el tipo de hombre que a todas les gustan, canalla, mujeriego, prepotente, eso quieren, eso tendrán –dijo con mucho coraje y odio -.

-Mientras tanto Sakura iba tratando de encontrar a Sasuke, hasta que por fin lo vio platicando con dos chicas, algo molesta se acercó a él –

Sakura: Hola Sasuke –sonriéndole –

Sasuke: Hola Sakura –saludo fríamente - ¿Se te ofrece algo?

Sakura: de hecho si, ven –lo tomó de la mano, él se dejo guiar –

-Una vez que estaban solos, por un pasillo donde no era muy frecuentado Sakura se armó de valor –

Sakura: Ufff –suspiró - ¡Sasuke! – Este la miro confundido ya que no sabía porque ella andaba tan sospechosa – verás yo, como te lo explico – se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa – desde hace algún tiempo me he dado cuenta que yo –al fin se armo de valor – ¡TE AMO! – se paralizó el chico quedando mudo – te amo muchísimo, que acaso no te has dado cuenta. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, te lo he demostrado cada día, viviendo por ti, para ti, haciendo lo mejor para tu bienestar.

Sasuke: Sakura yo, es muy lindo lo que me dices, pero nunca me imagine que tú sintieras algo tan intenso como para decir que me amas. ¿Estás completamente segura que es amor? –preguntó dudoso –

Sakura: Claro que lo estoy bobo, que creías – dijo histérica - ¿Estas ciego o qué te pasa?

Sasuke: verás Sakura –dijo con algo de pena pero a la vez quería ser claro con ella – tú eres muy bonita, te quiero mucho pero como amiga –enfatizó esto último a lo que Sakura sintió un tremendo dolor en su pecho – no te amo, ni tampoco estoy seguro de hacerlo algún día –dijo sincero-.

Sakura: Es por ella ¿Verdad? –dijo llena de rabia y celos – es por esa mujerzuela que no abres tu corazón –alzó la voz – Date cuenta, ella no te ama, solo te utiliza por Dios Sasuke mira –gritó más molesta – es una zorra que te ha puesto los cuernos con quien sabe cuantos, regresa contigo cuando se le da su gana. ¿Crees que merece la pena que la ames así? –preguntó con esperanza que él dijera que tenía razón, se olvidará de esa mujer y empezará algo con ella -.

Sasuke: Sakura –su voz sonó firma – el amor es algo complejo y ciego. Es verdad lo que me dices, pero yo la he amado desde siempre, desde que la conocí y no creo que llegue a pasar lo contrario. La amo tanto que tan solo pensar en estar lejos de ella me vuelvo loco.

Sakura: Bien –dijo demasiado enojada, quería pegarle a Sasuke una bofetada para que reaccionará, pero se controlo – si eso quieres perfecto. Así que ese tipo de mujeres te gustan, entonces me convertiré en alguien mucho peor que ella y te demostraré que yo también puedo ser alguien digna de tu amor –diciendo esto se fue de allí con rabia y coraje, aparte de que quería llorar, pero claro que se aguantaría ella jamás lloraba y mucho menos por un hombre -.

Sasuke pensando: sé que soy un imbécil Sakura, perdóname tu has sido una gran amiga para mi y no quiero perderte, así que espero algún día puedas entenderme y conozcas el verdadero amor –cabizbajo ya que le dolía en el alma que su amiga sufriera por su culpa –

-Ese día Sakura no entró a sus siguientes clases, estaba tan deprimida y tenía tantas ganas de llorar pero se las aguantó, llego a su departamento y se quedó allí encerrada. Agarro un litro de helado de vainilla, viendo televisión empezó a comérselo-.

Sakura pensando: mira nada más lo único que voy a conseguir es ponerme como una ballena –arrepentida de consumir tantas kcalorías – Sasuke me ha rechazado, pero no me daré por vencida, está vez no. Ya otras ocasiones perdí la oportunidad de ser feliz por rendirme antes de comenzar la lucha, está vez juro que no será así, no pienso doblegarme tan fácilmente. Voy a encarar a su maldita novia y juro que me tiene que escuchar, le diré que lo deje en paz, Sasuke tiene que entender que nadie lo puede hacer tan feliz como yo.

-En la universidad, 7 p.m. y Naruto seguía en clases, aunque no había puesto atención para nada, seguía dándole vueltas al asunto del rechazo de Ino-

Naruto pensando: para Ino no soy nada, pero me voy a convertir en un cretino ya verá, si así le gustan a ella perfecto. A partir de mañana me transformaré –estaba formulando su malévolo plan mientras su mejor amigo le hablaba-.

Shikamaru: Ey Naruto – le pegaba – ya anotaste que para mañana tenemos que traer el capítul resuelto, además que iremos a prácticas.

Naruto: Ay lo siento, no anote nada, a ver pásamelo –anotando de la libreta de su compañero –

Sai: andas bastante raro, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos unas cervezas saliendo de clases? –bastante emocionado ya que le encanta la fiesta-.

Naruto: Va, me agrada.

-Por fin salían de clases, se dirigieron al departamento de Shikamaru ya que él vivía solo porque su familia era de provincia –

Shikamaru: bueno, adelante pasen –abriendo la puerta-.

Sai: Ya hay que ir por las cervezas –animado – pero compremos un cartón para que nos pongamos picosos.

Shikamaru: si y luego le hablamos a unas nenas.

Naruto: jajaja excelente, cuento con ambos –abrazándolos, su depresión se iría aunque sea por un momento -. (pensando: muy bien Ino, te demostraré que yo también puedo ser mujeriego y canalla).

-Sai, Shikamaru y Naruto se encontraban ya con el segundo cartón de cervezas y querían seguir bebiendo, para desgracia de los 3 ninguna de las amigas que habían invitado se había presentado, entonces estaban solo ellos 3-.

Sai: Me estoy comenzando a aburrir, mejor juguemos Xbox.

Naruto: ¡sale! –animado –

Mientras con Sakura

Sakura: Hola –contestando su celular –

Konan: prima necesito quedarme en tu departamento, es urgente y espero no haya problema.

Sakura: Claro que no, ¿en cuánto rato crees llegar?

Konan: estoy afuera.

Sakura: ¡Qué! Bueno, ahorita te abro –abrió, se saludaron y pasaron a la sala -.

Konan: ¿Paso algo? Te veo deprimida.

Sakura: más o menos, la verdad prefiero no hablar del asunto –intentó evadir el tema –

Konan: prima tú y yo siempre hemos confiado la una en la otra, cuéntame que pasa quieres.

Sakura: es Sasuke, recuerdas cuando fuimos al antro que se portó antipático y antisociable, me cayó mal en ese entonces. Después en casa de mi amigo Suigetsu lo trate mejor y vi que era una excelente persona, nos hicimos amigos – su prima asintió – entonces nos frecuentábamos y salíamos todos aunque muchas veces él y yo platicábamos a solas, la verdad es que comencé a sentirme muy bien con él y creí que solo era un gusto pero me equivoque, yo me enamoré de él, lo malo es que tiene novia de años, pero esa mujer es una zorra, ofrecida, para colmo estoy segura que solo anda con él por su dinero. En cambio yo de verdad lo amo, pero no es suficiente –sus ojos estaban casi a punto de expulsar lágrimas, pero las contenía muy a su pesar-.

Konan: Sakura –preocupada -.

Sakura: Hoy le declaré mis sentimientos y me rechazo.

Konan: lo lamento mucho, ¿Entonces qué harás? –intrigada-.

Sakura: continuar intentándolo.

Konan: entiendo tus sentimientos pero te voy a dar un consejo, lo que tu harás es rogar y eso no te va a funcionar, los hombres son complicados y a ninguno le gusta que las mujeres se les ofrezcan y humillen, siempre quieren ser los conquistadores, la que será difícil conquistar, un reto, yo no estoy segura porque es así, pero es real. Y si tu realmente quieres a Sasuke deberías dejarlo elegir, tú ya le confesaste tus sentimientos ahora solo es cuestión de esperar.

Sakura: Es tan injusto lo que me pides, dejame intentarlo de nuevo. De luchar por lo que amo.

Konan: Has lo que quieras, pero el amor así no se consigue –de verdad estaba preocupada por su prima, más bien parecía estar obsesionada que enamorada-.

Sakura: Entonces dime como –desesperada -.

Konan: El amor nace cuando dos personas tienen el mismo sentimiento y no es necesario palabras, los hechos son los que cuentan.

Sakura: ¿Tú como sabes eso, lo has experimentando?

Konan: Claro que si, lástima que él tuviera que responder por sus actos y ni modo así es la cuestión.

Sakura: Tú también pasaste por una situación dolorosa, perdóname por ser tan egoísta. Pero dime después de ese incidente ¿Por qué decidiste casarte con Sarutobi? –curiosa-.

Konan: porque está podrido en dinero –dijo ambiciosa – con él nunca voy a tener penalidades y seré una reina.

Sakura: Bueno, en eso tienes razón, pero creí que tu deseabas casarte con alguien que realmente amarás.

Konan: Ya ame Sakura y con eso fue suficiente, fui feliz. Ahora quiero otro tipo de felicidad –brillando los ojos-.

Sakura: Estas bien loca jajaja cuando sea psiquiatra te voy a tener que medicar para tu trastorno maniático-depresivo que es vulgarmente llamado bipolar.

Konan: jajaja no juegues Sakura, bueno me iré a dormir al cuarto de huéspedes. A ver qué día de estos armamos una fiesta y nos embriagamos hasta no saber quiénes somos.

Sakura: Claro, aunque no bebo tanto pero trataré. Que descanses primita. (Pensando: Esta vez tomaré hasta perderme a ver si de una vez por todas deja de dolerme tanto aquí –tocándose el corazón – dicen que se te olvidan las penas, veremos que tan cierto es).

Konan: ¡Sakura! –gritando y acostadita –

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres? –irritable ya que la saco de sus preciados pensamientos -.

Konan: Cómprame un jugo, ándale no seas mala.

Sakura: porque no vas tú floja.

Konan: anda prima, vengo cansada compadécete de mi quieres –manipulándola-.

Sakura: ¡Ah! Ya que –accediendo de mala gana, salió al X-24 más cerca-. (Pensando: maldita prima me cargo, me agarra de criada, aunque sea un favor, además es un poco tarde ojala no me vaya a topar con algún violador o ladrón. Ja pobre de él si llega a intentar algo, le reviento un taconazo en la cabeza jojo que mala soy).

Ella iba llegando al X-24 cuando vio que había algo de gente y tuvo que hacer fila. Allí mismo se encontraba un rubio de ojos azules con chapas en sus mejillas y una gorra ya que iba despeinado, andaba alegando que no le vendían más cervezas.

Naruto: eshhcusha –balbuceaba – tsuu tienesh laa obigasshion de verdersh shervezas.

El vendedor le alegaba que ya no le podía vender alcohol, Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse ya que la fila no avanzaba.

Sakura: maldita sea – se fue hasta el frente y se paro al lado de Naruto – Oye le vas a vender o no de una buena vez las cervezas que pide, si no córrelo que hay gente aquí esperando – Esto lo dijo con tremendo gritos y le ordeno dejando al pobre cajero mudo – Y tú –dirigiéndose al rubio – deja de estar de mala copa chiquillo que ni siquiera saber tomar arruinándole la noche a la gente.

-Naruto estaba ya bastante tomado y no tenía control de su cuerpo, así que no se pudo sostener y se fue encima de Sakura, claro que esta lo aventó a la vitrina primero-.

Sakura: ¡Maldito abusador! –gritaba histérica-

Cajero: Disculpe señorita pero el joven ni puede mantenerse en pie, no creo que intente nada contra usted.

Sakura: ¡Cállate! –con ojos tenebrosos, el cajero mejor volvió a lo suyo-.

-Ella agarro de la camisa a Naruto y lo saco del X-24 –

Sakura: Mira chiquito será mejor que ya te largues a tu casa, no quiero problemas –le gritaba -.

Naruto: ashii! – ido en el inframundo -.

Sakura: A ver ¿dónde vives?, yo te llevo –Tuvo que hacerla de niñera, porque ella es una persona noble aunque con muy mal carácter, no tuvo corazón para dejarlo tirado allí -. Mira te voy a dar un café espero que con eso se te baje, espérate aquí – lo dejo allí sentado al lado de la tienda mientras ella compró el café, llegó y se lo dio, además de un redbull así que el chico rápidamente sintió que surgía efecto y se le bajo un poco la borrachera-.

Naruto: Vaya. ¿Qué me diste? –sorprendido-.

Sakura: Bueno creo que ya no es necesario que te acompañe a tu casa.

Naruto: Así es, ya no es necesario. Gracias –dijo sintiéndose mejor – por cierto. ¿No te da miedo andar sola a estas horas? –curioso –

Sakura: Claro que no, pues con quién crees que hablas. Soy una mujer muy fuerte.

Naruto: Bueno si se nota jaja. Nos vemos y gracias – se fue hacia su casa, mientras que Sakura a su departamento-.

Sakura pensando: Que tipo más patético, ni siquiera era atractivo y se veía en fachas, que horrible en fin.

-Al fin llego a su departamento, entró, le dio el jugo a su prima y al fin se acostó a dormir-.

De nuevo ella pensando "Quien sería ese chico, bueno que más da, no creo volverlo a ver jamás". Ella no había reconocido al joven, pues horas antes ya se habían encontrado en la universidad, aunque él tampoco pareció haberse dado cuenta de nada.

Con Naruto.

Sai: No eshhh juscsto – ya el pobre no podía articular palabra – yads eteteti lo pefffdeda (no es justo, ya se te quito la peda).

Shikamaru: Me fieroo dolmil (me quiero dormir) –yéndose a su cuarto -.

Naruto pensando: Vaya que buena onda fue esa chica, ¿pero no la he visto antes? – Tratando de acordarse de ella – ese pelo rosa, ¡ya lo tengo! –recordó – Me tropecé con ella en la mañana, a ver si la veo mañana en la universidad y le daré las gracias.

-Por fin los 3 se durmieron como pudieron, aunque Naruto no mucho que digamos debido al café y al redbull, pero después de un rato logró quedarse dormido.

Al día siguiente en la Universidad.

Estaba un grupo de chicas cuchicheando y repartiendo propaganda, Naruto y sus amigos se acercaron.

Hinata: Voten por Tenten –les entregaba los volantes -.

Shikamaru: ¿Ella qué onda?

Hinata: Está jugando para ser reina de nuestra facultad.

Sai: Órale, ¿De qué carrera son?

Hinata: Somos de Sistemas computacionales.

Sai: Que chido, pues gracias.

Naruto: ¿Qué tal está la chica? –arrebatándole la foto a su amigo Sai – Uy pues está dos tres, pero yo las prefiero rubias.

Sai: sigues con lo mismo, ya basta Naruto, ella es inalcanzable para ti.

Naruto: Y te dices ser mi mejor amigo –molesto – Y tú Shika ¿Qué dices de esto?

Shikamaru: Que quieres que te diga, ella no me cae bien. Es demasiado pretenciosa y plástica, no es mi tipo, además de ser hueca del cerebro.

Naruto: Bueno, pero está bien buena. ¿A poco no?

Sai: Si, eso nadie lo discute, pero hay mujeres más interesantes que ella.

Shikamaru: concuerdo totalmente contigo.

En la facultad de medicina.

Karin: ¡Sakura! –saludándola y gritándole que se siente a su lado -.

Sakura: Hola Karin –dándole un beso en la mejilla -.

Karin: Te tengo una gran noticia, vamos a tener fiesta en grande.

Sakura: Enserio, a ver cuéntamelo todo.

Karin: Los de sistemas computacionales van a tener fiesta porque tienen que elegir a su reina.

Sakura: ¿de verdad? Que bien, espero que las chicas nos inviten.

Karin: claro tonta, además Tenten va a jugar.

Sakura: ¡Qué! Uy que genial, tenemos que apoyarla.

Karin: Así es, después de todo Tenten es una de tus mejores amigas, al igual que mía.

Sakura: jajaja si, ojala que gane.

Karin: por supuesto.

Tomoka: Niñas que onda –saludando –

Sakura: Mi Tomo-chan –la abraza ya que la quiere muchísimo – espero no hayas desayunado recuerda que nos toca ir al anfiteatro y no quiero que vomites como la última vez – las 3 rieron-

Tomona: No, para nada. Más tarde me desquito.

Karin: Más te vale jeje.

-La primera clase consistió en pediatría, la cual les gustaba mucho a las jóvenes.

Karin: Nos toca medicina interna pero vamos a dar una vuelta, tenemos 10 minutos libres.

Sakura: Sale, vamos.

Tomoka: Si, vayamos.

-Las 3 iban platicando, en eso se toparon con la chica más odiosa de su salón junto con sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

Ino: hola chicas guapas –lo dijo sarcásticamente –sobre todo tu gorda –Sakura y Karin odiaban que le dijeran así a su amiga, por lo que estaban bien enojadas -.

Sakura: Escucha bien Inoplastic nunca vuelvas a insultar a Tomo-chan en mi presencia –amenazó-.

Karin: Ni en la mía cerebro de gusano.

Ino: Uy lo siento –decía con sarcasmo – pero es que una belleza como yo no puede soportar ver tanta gente horrible.

Sakura: Eres despreciable –dijo con odio-.

Ino: No más que tú Sakura. Nos vemos – se fue de allí danzando con sus amigos y a las risas-.

Sakura: Como la odio –apretando sus puños-.

Tomoka: Perdón, siempre las meto en problemas –triste-.

Karin: No mi gordita usted no se me ponga así –tratando de darle ánimos – esas tipas son las culpables.

Sakura: Eso es cierto. Tú tranquila.

Karin: Oh Oh, Mira quien acaba de pasar –señalando-.

Sakura: Sasuke, chicas entraré tarde a medicina interna tengo que hablar con él – se fue corriendo a buscarlo -.

Tomoka: Oye Karin a ti antes te gustaba ese chico ¿No?.

Karin: Ay sí, pero es muy aburrido la verdad no entiendo porque Sakura se clavo con él habiendo tantos chavos interesantes. Además yo ando con Chouji.

Tomoka: jajaja si ese maldito siempre se burla de mi porque soy gorda y él no se ve, mugre chouji.

Karin: jaja no te preocupes ya le pegaré después, de todas formas Chouji es una linda persona por eso me enamoré de él, no por su físico. Aunque bueno a veces tengo ganas de más pasión y él no me llena.

Tomoka: Eres muy específica y golosa jajaja.

Karin: Mira quien lo dice, tú estás igual que yo.

Tomoka: claro, por eso me llaman triple master. 1 por beber y no emborracharme rápido, 2 por no faltar a ninguna fiesta y 3 por el sexo jajaja hago muy buenos trabajos.

Karin: Gracias, suficiente información para mí –parándola-.

Con Sakura.

Sakura: ¡Sasuke! –alcanzándolo -.

Sasuke: ¿Sakura? Pasa algo.

Sakura: Si, hablemos por favor.

Sasuke: Ya hablamos, ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? –serio-.

Sakura: Que me escuches, yo sería capaz de dar todo por ti, incluso mi vida, así que por favor dame una oportunidad de entrar en tu corazón –rogaba-.

Sasuke: Sakura para por favor –la regañó – No te humilles de esa forma, no ruegues –ella se le quedó mirando – Ya te dije que eres una amiga muy especial para mí, porque no puedes entenderlo, no hagas las cosas más difíciles y te lo vuelvo a repetir nunca le ruegues a un hombre. Sakura donde queda tu dignidad – ella ahora si no pudo contener más las lágrimas y las derramo delante de él, con quien menos quería hacerlo -.

Sakura: Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga? Necesitas que cambie algo lo haré, si quieres que sea diferente entonces igual cambiaré.

Sasuke: Sakura, una persona que se enamore de ti te va a querer tal cual eres, seas como seas. Así que por favor no vuelvas a humillarte de esa forma, no te le ofrezcas a un hombre, porque yo fácilmente puedo engañarte y decirte "te amo" y solo usarte para sexo, después tirarte como un trapo. ¿Acaso te gustaría que hiciera eso? – Le habló duramente- ¿Te gustaría? – Volvió a preguntar- ella no respondió – Imagínate que tu papá y mamá vieran esto, no crees que se pondrían tristes. Nunca más lo vuelvas a hacer o de lo contrario me enojaré y esta vez no te volveré a hablar.

Sakura: ¡No! Esta bien –dijo resignada – No rogaré jamás y creo que será mejor que por ahora no nos veamos.

Sasuke: Lo siento, perdóname por no poder corresponderte.

Sakura: Bueno, aunque si alguna vez lo haces yo –sonriéndole con lágrimas – te estaré esperando –corrió sin rumbo -.

Sasuke pensando: No Sakura, no me esperes porque yo jamás voy a enamorarme de ti, no sabes cómo me duele verte de esa forma.

-Sakura no entró a clases en todo el día, se quedó sentada debajo de un árbol cerca de las facultades de ingeniería, Naruto y sus amigos tenían hora libre así que se fueron a desestrezar cerca de ese árbol –

Naruto: Que flojera –estirándose – ya quiero que sea viernes para irnos de revén.

Sai: pero si anoche estuvimos bebiendo, te pasas.

Shikamaru: Eres un holgazán.

Naruto: ¡Ya! Como sea – un poco molesto -.

-Se encontraba el rubio acostado en el pasto mientras Shikamaru veía las nubes y Sai volteaba a todos lados hasta que vio una cabellera rosa, se le quedó observando un rato embelesado-.

Sai: Ya vieron – los dos jóvenes lo miraron – acabo de ver una princesa –la señaló -.

Shikamaru: Te refieres a la chica de cabello rosa.

Sai: Si, verdad que es preciosa –afirmó -.

Naruto: No le veo lo interesante –volvió a su lugar, pero recordó que ya la había visto antes – Ahora que recuerdo necesito decirle algo –se levantó y se fue hacia la chica -.

Sai: ¡Ey! Que le pasa –molesto – no que era X.

Shikamaru: Yo que sé, deja de molestar.

Sai: Maldito Naruto.

-Naruto se acercó a Sakura quien se extraño por ese acto-

Sakura: ¿Se te ofrece algo? – a la defensiva-.

Naruto: ¿Tú eres la chava que me ayudo ayer en el X-24 verdad?

Sakura: ¡Que! Tú eres ese niño que estaba hasta las chanclas de ebrio, bueno ya que te has acordado de mí y estas consciente de tus actos, ¡págame! –estiró la mano, sorprendiendo a Naruto-.

Naruto: ¡Que! – gritó –

Sakura: Si gaste $ 18 pesos en el café y luego $ 20 pesos en el redbull, en total me debes $ 38 pesos –continuaba con la mano estirada -.

Naruto: Vaya ambiciosa –torciendo la boca – yo pensé que eras buena persona.

Sakura: Y no te estoy cobrando mis servicios, aunque pensándolo bien si anexo cuando te saque de la multitud, te senté y luego te di en la boca las bebidas, yo creo que te costaría más de $ 200 pesos por semejante esfuerzo, además de soportar la vergüenza.

Naruto: Ya entendí –muy enojado – Ten – le dio un billete de $ 50 pesos – quédate con el cambio.

Sakura: Muajajaja, Idiota.

-Naruto estaba que echaba chispas, quién se había creído esa mujer pensaba, encima haciéndose la buena, él que iba a darle las gracias sinceramente pero ella lo arruinaba todo cobrándole y diciéndole en su cara que era un idiota-

Naruto: Lo vuelvo a afirmar, tiene cero atractivo – muy enojado-.

Sai: Eres un traidor, te dije que ella me gustaba – le reclamaba a su amigo -.

Naruto: Quédatela aunque te compadezco amigo, es terrible. Un demonio o peor aún.

Sai: No importa, que me lleve al infierno si quiere – decía soñado -.

-Sakura se levantó y se fue a sus demás clases, aunque mientras iba pensando que haría de ahora en adelante –

Sakura pensando: "Bien, hoy mismo me voy a pegar una borrachera tremenda, le diré a Karin y a las demás. Invitaremos amigos, quiero conocer muchos chicos, tantos como sea posible para olvidarme de una vez por todas de Sasuke –dijo con rencor – si ese tipo de mujer quieres que sea entonces cumpliré tu deseo, ¿te gustan las zorras?, perfecto me voy a convertir en una –su mirada denotaba ira y rencor"-.


	2. Chapter 2 Socios

**Capítulo 2 "Acuerdo- Socios" **

-Esa noche fue una fiesta loca en el departamento de Sakura; estuvieron Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Konan, Kiba, Tomoka. Bebieron y Sakura por primera vez se estaba divirtiendo borracha-

Sakura: jajajja –se reía de todo-

Konan: bailemos mujer –abrazándola-

Jugo: beso, beso. Arriba el lesbianismo –decía emocionado-.

Karin: no seas cochino.

Kiba: hay que hacer un brindis por sistemas computacionales.

Todos: ¡sí! –Alzaron sus copas-.

Sakura: ahora por medicina.

Todos: siiiiii

-Estuvieron brindando y bailando por un buen rato-

Suigetsu: enserio amiga me da mucho gusto que por fin estés conbebiendo con todos tus amigos –decía a Sakura- además de que estés siendo el alma de la fiesta.

Sakura: jajajaja claro, obvio. Por cierto Tenten vas a ganar, un brindis.

Konan: ya prima, ahora estamos en el baile, ea ea. Que estos son mis últimos días de soltera, pronto me casaré pero nos vamos en avión después a la islas de Hawái.

Todos: perfecto!

Konan: total mi viejo paga.

Sakura: Ay ya todo me da vueltas – mareada-.

Tenten: Ey hagamos un stripteases –poniéndose en una escoba simulando el tubo-

Hinata: Vamos Tenten –animaba a su amiga del alma-

-Tenten bailaba en la escoba, música sexy y los chavos estaban bien prendidos-

Tenten: Vente Sakura, vamos a bailar juntas –Sakura hizo caso y se fue a bailar, todos aplaudían y así al final todas las chicas bailaron mientras los hombres aplaudían-

Sakura: ¡Que divertido, me encanta! –decía emocionada-.

Konan: Yo ya estoy cansada, me iré a dormir –se fue-

Neji: dame un besito Tenten – ella lo mandaba a volar-

Tenten: Estaré borracha pero no pendeja quítate.

Kiba: Hinata hoy te ves muy hermosa –con las mejillas bien rojas de la borrachera y de la pena-

Hinata: gracias Kiba –se sonrojaba-.

Sakura: Los dejo en su casa yo también me retiro – se fue a dormir-.

Suigetsu: Karin eres bastante horrible y mas con el novio que te cargas –la insultaba-.

Karin: Cállate perro! –lo golpeaba-

Tomoka: Vente Jugo, tú te quedas conmigo –lo abrazaba y besaba y el pobre mientras él pedía auxilio-.

Sakura pensando: "La he pasado increíble, es muy divertido todo esto. Pero me siento muy cansada a dormir –se quedo profundamente dormida"-.

-Al día siguiente el departamento era un asco y muchos aun seguían tirados durmiendo, aunque Hinata y Tenten ya se habían ido a la escuela-

Sakura: Karin, Tomoka, Sui, Jugo ya vámonos a la escuela –aunque ella tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza tenían practica en el hospital y si faltaban era todo un lío-

-Mientras tanto Naruto hablaba con sus amigos que ya estaban en la universidad-

Naruto: saben he estado pensando bien las cosas y voy a cambiar, me volveré mujeriego y arrogante.

Sai: ¿Y eso porque? –intrigado-.

Naruto: Porque a las mujeres así les gustan los tipos, además me voy a volver emo –todos a las risas- no como creen eso si nunca –enfatizó- o metrosexual –más risas-.

Shikamaru: No sé cuál es tu obsesión de ser atractivo, chicas hay millones así que para qué gustarle a una sola y para colmo plástica no deberías hacerte tanto lio.

Sai: Si y mi misión es acercarme a la pelirrosa.

Naruto: Ay vas de nuevo –decía aburrido- esa mujer no es nada buena, pero allá tu.

Sai: Digas lo que digas quiero hacerme su amigo.

Naruto: como quieras –dijo sin importancia-.

-Naruto llevaba toda la mañana practicando su nueva personalidad y sus amigos estaban que no se aguantaban la risa-

Sai: Naruto ¿Podrías prestarme 10 pesos?

Naruto: Porque no traes tu propio dinero –intento sonar duro- así que hazle como puedas yo necesito este dinero.

Sai: Naruto no seas malo –casi lloraba-

Shikamaru: Ya deja esa actitud infantil.

Naruto: Ey déjenme en paz, enserio que ahora seré así menos con ustedes. Ten Sai –le aventó la moneda de 10 pesos- deséenme suerte voy a ver a Ino a ver qué tal el cambio.

- Se fue confiado que probablemente este nuevo cambio haría efecto en Ino. Ella se encontraba hermosa y resplandeciente como siempre con sus amigos que la rodeaban. Naruto titubeo un momento pero finalmente se presentó ante ella decidido y firme-

Naruto: Que tal Ino –saludo frívolamente, Ino se sorprendió y vio que Naruto se paso de largo. Así que decidió ver que tramaba-

Ino: espera Naruto –alcanzándolo, él ni siquiera se volteo- ¿Por qué tan frio hoy, Ha pasado algo?

Naruto: No –seco- nos vemos –nunca se giro a verla-

Ino pensando: ¡qué le pasa a este! Si cree que puede olvidarse de mí así como así no voy a permitirlo. Un fan yo no lo pierdo –dijo segura-

-Naruto iba feliz brincando y dando vueltas por fin Ino lo había mirado-

Naruto pensando: siii, entonces si continuo así cuando menos me lo espere Ino estará conmigo.

-Corrió y le contó a sus amigos los dos estaban orgullosos sobre todo Sai quien lo animaba-

-Eran las 6 p.m. y muchos estudiantes estaban aún en clases. Naruto y Sai ya estaban hartos que se decidieron volar la clase de 6-7 y después entrar a Química analítica que era bastante pesada. Los dos estaban flojeando cuando Sai le pegó un codazo a Naruto y entonces vio esa escena que le dolió en lo más profundo de su ser. Se encontraba Ino con un ramo de rosas se le notaba muy feliz, desde la perspectiva de Naruto y al lado de ella estaba un joven alto de cabello negro que la tomaba de la mano-

Sai: ya viste –sorprendido- él es Uchiha Itachi el actor. ¿Pero qué hará aquí?

Naruto: ¡Que! Ese tipo es actor –ahora si sus esperanzas de conquistar a Ino estaban totalmente perdidas- ¿Pero cómo?

Sai: Todos sabemos que Ino es hermosa y además es modelo de la ciudad seguro que tiene muchos contactos y conoció a Itachi. Además es muy buen actor a mí me gusta cómo actúa.

Naruto: Me da igual –cabizbajo- yo creo que ahora si es mi perdición –totalmente deprimido-.

Sai: Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no hacemos algo divertido hoy?

Naruto: No Sai, me voy a casa –se levanto y se fue dejando a su amigo preocupado-

-Sakura había salido del hospital y aun estaba cansada de la fiesta anterior, en eso su prima Konan le marcó-

Konan: Ya tengo lo que me pediste, pero ¿Para qué quieres ir a ese lugar? –curiosa-

Sakura: Tu dame la dirección y deja de preguntar Ok –Konan accedió- Nos vemos luego, chao.

-Sakura se en camino hacia ese lugar llamado "El climax"-

Sakura pensando: "Bien aquí voy, ahora si Sasuke seré la mujerzuela que tu deseas y espero que ahora si me aceptes".

Bienvenida señorita –le dijeron y la hicieron pasar-

Sakura: En realidad busco a quien contrata al personal. Traigo una carta de recomendación.

Pues vaya derecho hasta el fondo, dobla a la izquierda y allí la atenderán –dijo el hombre-

Gracias muy amable –Sakura se adentró y por fin llegó a ese lugar-

Jiraya: muy bien jovencita ¿Qué desea?

Sakura: Quiero trabajar aquí –dijo segura, el hombre se rió mientras bebía sake-

Jiraya: ¿Estás segura? Este quizás no sea un lugar para usted.

Sakura: Ya le dije que quiero trabajar aquí –dijo con mirada penetrante y Jiraya se estremeció-

Jiraya: Esta bien, pero necesito que se haga unos cambios. Le llevaré con las modistas.

-Sakura fue transformada, bastante maquillada con el cabello amarrado a una coleta y un traje negro bastante entallado con botas tacón de aguja-

Jiraya: vaya que sexy –adulaba el señor-

Sakura: gracias –orgullosa-.

Jiraya: Tu trabajo consiste en bailar, que los clientes estén satisfechos. Ellos te pueden pedir un privado y si tú los deslumbras con tus movimientos seguro que ganarás bastante dinero. Yo te pagaré poco pero lo que ganes con ellos va por cuenta tuya.

Sakura: ¡Perfecto! Muy bien entonces a trabajar.

Sakura pensando: "Ganaré mucho dinero y además disfrutare de dejar de ser la santurrona que fui y Sasuke quizás me vea diferente".

-Sakura hizo su debut y complació a muchos clientes dándoles un exótico baile, ella estaba muy orgullosa de sus habilidades y ahora lo estaba disfrutando-

-Mientras tanto Naruto iba totalmente deprimido decidió ir a un Table dance llamado "el climax"-

Naruto: bien me emborrachare y después me acostaré con una mujer, espero así olvidarme de Ino aunque sea por esta noche –deprimido-.

-Él iba con una camisa negra entallada, un pantalón de mezclilla y converse bastante sencillo, entró, pago su cover y luego pidió una botella de whisky-

Jiraya: jovencito buenas noches, ¿Es nuevo por aquí? –le intento hacer plática al joven-

Naruto: la verdad sí.

Jiraya: Bueno, déjeme decirle que hay muchas atracciones, puede pedir chicas que le vengan a bailar y también si desea puede escoger alguna que se acueste contigo –le cerró un ojo-

Naruto: Me parece bien, pero primero quisiera disfrutar de un baile.

Jiraya: Ahora esta "Estrella" bailando es una joven que entró apenas hoy a trabajar, pero es bastante talentosa.

Naruto: La veré –volteo a donde estaba la mujer, realmente si era muy atractiva incluso en su estado depresivo la observo con lujuria y vio que tenía unas caderas bien proporcionadas y una cintura pequeña además de esas piernas firmes-

-Después de terminar Estrella con su baile, fue llamada por Jiraya-

Jiraya: Sakura tienes un cliente.

Sakura: Ya te dije que soy Estrella, es mi nombre artístico ok.

Jiraya: bien, estrella te habla ese joven. Quiere un show privado.

Sakura: Bien, pero nada de quitarme la ropa –advirtió-.

Jiraya: claro tu controlas la situación, te dejo.

-Sakura se acercó al joven que la miraba con lujuria pero como el lugar no estaba muy claro no distinguió bien de quien se trataba-

Sakura: Ven, quieres un show privado ¿No? pues sígueme –él hizo caso y la siguió, entraron a un cuarto donde ella comenzó sensualmente al ritmo de la música a mover sus caderas provocando que el rubio no se perdiera detalle de esos movimientos-.

-Era extraño pero la mirada de él la estaba atrapando, así que decidió volverse de nuevo a su papel y ser firme, sin emociones-.

Sakura: Bien ya termino el baile así que págame –estiro la mano-

Naruto: ¿Cuánto?

Sakura: son 3000 pesos –sonrió victoriosa-.

Naruto: ¡Queeeeeee! Estás loca –le gritó-

Sakura: Yo no sé cómo le haces, pero me pagas –exigió-

Naruto: Si quieres que te pague pero con otra cosa –la jalo hacia él-

Sakura: Suéltame pervertido –empujándolo- págame o te denuncio.

Naruto: Eres una mujer muy ambiciosa y ya me has caído muy mal –sentencio-.

Sakura: Y tu eres un mediocre que tienes que buscar mujeres en sitios como estos, porque ni quien te haga caso –se la regresó-.

Naruto: Ah sí y tú no eres atractiva, es el maquillaje. Además ni bailas tan bien –le contesto molesto-.

Sakura: Mira gusano insolente –ya estaba que explotaba del coraje y lo tenía agarrado de la camisa- voy a romperte la cara.

Naruto: Y anexo cero femenina –decía finalmente, gota que derramo el vaso Sakura ya lo había golpeado-

Sakura: Mira y si no me pagas no me voy a cansar de seguirte golpeando –amenazaba-

Naruto: Así vuélveme a pegar y juro que actuó –amenazó, ambos se miraban desafiante-

Sakura: Ja no te tengo miedo, niño.

Naruto: Ya veremos y hare que me lo tengas -tenía una mirada llena de maldad en plan de travesuras-.

-Entonces que la agarra a la fuerza y se pone arriba de ella, ambos se miran con rabia y enojo-

Naruto: intenta escapar –la retó-.

Sakura: Tu malnacido –gritaba enojada- ¡déjame ahora! –ordenó-.

Naruto: No quiero –sonreía pícaramente- me has hecho enojar en un día que no debiste.

Sakura: Yo tan solo exijo mi dinero.

Naruto: Aquí tienes tu pago –entonces la beso pero no fue en los labios, sino que el beso fue en el cuello muy sensualmente tanto que hizo que Sakura sintiera descargas eléctricas y ahora si pudo observarlo claramente. Ese chico que tenía allí era bastante atractivo solo que no se había dado cuenta antes, ojos azules, rubio, sonrisa seductora. Un momento ese chico ya lo había visto antes pero acaso era así de guapo. Claro que no había sido un idiota, cabezota sin nada de atractivo, entonces que había sucedido y una macabra idea se le paso por la cabeza a nuestra querida pelirrosa-.

Sakura: tu eres ese chico verdad –sonrió satisfecha-

Naruto: eh! Me conoces –se separó de ella-.

Sakura: Claro te salve el trasero una noche, estabas demasiado borracho te di café y red bull. Desde luego después te lo cobre.

Naruto: Claro te recuerdo –ahora si más enojado- como se me pudo haber olvidado esa mujer tan fría y ambiciosa. Así que eres tu, debí suponerlo fíjate lo que son las cosas jamás creí que trabajaras en un lugar como este –dando a entender que era una mujerzuela-.

Sakura: Ey mucho cuidado con el tono que estas usando, si trabajo aquí, pero es la primera noche que lo hago. Fue por gusto y no he decidido si continuaré o no todo depende, pero sabes se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

Naruto: ¿Qué? –no muy convencido-

Sakura: Algo que nos va a beneficiar a ambos –Naruto la escucho atento- pero primero necesito comprobar algo, así que quítate la camisa –le ordenó-.

Naruto: ¡Queeeee! –alterado- acaso ¿piensas violarme?

Sakura: Claro que no, como se te ocurre –enojada- tan solo quítatela –y se la quito ella misma toscamente-.

-Ahora si sus sospechas eran reales, Naruto tenía un cuerpo bastante trabajado, bien marcado y sus músculos se veían bastante bien-

Sakura: wow –sorprendida- quien lo diría, porque no enseñas esto, quizás tendrías más suerte con las chicas.

Naruto: ja sorprendida de que estoy marcado –orgulloso-

Sakura: La verdad si, creí que eras un chiquillo debilucho.

Naruto: Deja de llamarme chiquillo quieres –enojado-.

Sakura: Ok bueno, entonces ya esta te haré un cambio de look. Y queda listo –emocionada-

Naruto: ¿De qué hablas? –confundido-.

Sakura: Hagamos un trato, conviértete en un hombre sexy por las noches donde aparte de satisfacer chicas y obtener placer tu mismo, obtendremos dinero. Claro que yo lo administraré desde luego, pero la condición de que nadie sepa tu identidad.

Naruto: explícate.

Sakura: usa una máscara y muestra ese cuerpo que tienes a tus clientas, sedúcelas porque tú posees el poder de la seducción si no fuera tan centrada créeme que hubiera caído en tus garras, en fin. Esto me desconcertó y estoy segura que funcionará, obtendrás placer y a la vez dinero. ¿Qué opinas? Pero antes dime ¿cómo te llamas?

Naruto: Naminaze Uzumaki Naruto, acepto el trato –sonrió arrogante-

Sakura: Haruno Sakura, encantada de ser tu socia –se dan la mano y el pacto es hecho-.

-Un héroe (en el sentido de… ustedes me comprenden) está a punto de nacer y solo una persona sabe su identidad-


	3. Chapter 3 El sexy vengador enmascarado

**Capítulo 3 "El vengador enmascarado" **

Sakura y Naruto por fin se habían presentado, claro que no se conocieron en el mejor lugar del mundo, ni tampoco en las mejores circunstancias, sin embargo el destino los había puesto en el mismo camino y por ahora habían dejado de no soportarse para convertirse en socios.

Era mañana y todos tenían que asistir a la universidad, Naruto estaba aún pensativo sobre aquella noche, había aceptado el negocio con esa chica y ahora qué le esperaba, esa respuesta que aún no sabía, le daba muchas vueltas.

Shikamaru: Hola Naruto –llegando y poniéndose al lado de su amigo donde siempre se sentaban antes de entrar a clases-.

Naruto: Hola Shika no te vi llegar –acomodándose ya que estaba acostado en el pasto-.

Shikamaru: Tienes ojeras, ¿acaso anoche te fuiste de fiesta? Cabrón no invitaste.

Naruto: No, es solo que me fui por allí pero pasaron cosas raras –más hablando para sí mismo que para su amigo-.

Shikamaru: ¿Cosas raras. A que te refieres? –intrigado-.

Naruto: No me hagas caso –levantándose- ya casi es hora de entrada vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Shikamaru: De cuando acá te importa llegar temprano –siguiendo a su amigo que ya le llevaba ventaja-.

-Mientras iban a la facultad de ingeniería química ambos escucharon una conversación que más bien parecía un pleito-.

Sakura: Ya te lo dije que no fue mi culpa –se quejaba-.

Ino: ah no –bastante molesta- debiste haber ido, me dejaste en ridículo. Ahora tienen más interés en ti, maldición –apretaba sus puños y los chicos no sabían de que hablaban-.

Sakura: Para empezar tu y yo no somos amigas –indiferente- no tengo porque hacerte quedar bien. Al contrario –su mirada denotaba maldad- si te fue mal, mejor para ti. Bueno Ino me tengo que ir "que la muerte te acompañe" – y se rio burlonamente de su enemiga-.

Ino: maldita estúpida, plana, antisexy ya me las pagarás –estaba estallando en furia-.

-Naruto y Shikamaru se acercaron a Ino-

Naruto: ¿Paso algo Ino? –preocupado ya que él veía en Sakura la mala e Ino la víctima- esa mujer ¿te hizo algo?

Ino: No me hizo nada –le gritó- y no te metas en este asunto baka, a un lado –empujándolo y Naruto muy triste-

Naruto: ella solo me desprecia –con una mirada bastante triste-.

Shikamaru: Ya deberías dejarlo, ella siempre ha sido así.

Naruto: ¿Siempre? – Alzando la mirada hacia Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: Es decir –se corrigió- desde que entramos y la conocemos siempre ha sido así. Además Sai se lleva con ella y me ha platicado que así es su forma de ser.

Naruto: bueno, ahora vayamos, al rato que vea a Sakura le voy a decir qué porque le hizo eso a Ino, ya verá –apretando sus puños-.

-Naruto y Shikamaru entraron a clases, ese día Sai no llego a la primera hora-

Los alumnos de medicina se encontraban dando consultas (como práctica ya que cuando están en el último año por lo general los llevan a dar consultas comunitarias) en una colonia de bajos recursos, donde había mucha gente marginada.

Sakura: Mire, está bien de su presión –sonriéndole a la señora y a su pequeño- tan solo le recomendaría que dejara de estresarse tanto. Por lo que veo sus bajones de presión se deben a que no se nutre bien. Pero sabe haré una petición de que les traigan despensa a esta colonia. Y este pequeñín –tocándole una mejilla- no volverá a irse a la escuela sin desayunar.

Señora: Ay señorita dios se lo pague, es usted tan buena –Se retiro con el pequeño de la mano, mientras este le daba una sonrisa a la futura doctora-.

Sakura pensando: "Porque sufre en este mundo tanta gente, mientras otros disfrutan del dinero y lo derrochan. Esto es tan injusto".

Karin: Ey ya van 20 consultas estoy muerta, lo bueno que son casos fáciles.

Sakura: Pues claro, se supone que nos ponen cosas sencillas para no regarla. Además con esto vamos adquiriendo experiencia.

Karin: Los demás creo que continúan con consultas, ja les ganamos.

Sakura: pues sí.

Karin: mira ya viste –señalaba- ese chico está pintando el paisaje vamos a ver.

Sakura: claro.

-Ambas amigas se dirigieron a donde estaba el joven pintando y lo sorprendieron. Volteo a verlas-.

Sai: Hola –sonriendo nerviosamente ya que se encontraba allí la chica de cabello rosa que le había gustado en la universidad-

Sakura: ¿Tu pintas? –sorprendida por lo bien que lo hacía-.

Sai: Así es, esta obra de arte la expondré porque quiero enseñarles a las personas que tan cerca tenemos a personas que están muriéndose de hambre y no hacemos nada al respecto.

Sakura: Sabes me parece una idea excelente –le dijo animada-.

Karin: Es verdad, espero que ganes muchos corazones. Al menos a mí ya me ganaste.

Sakura: jajaja Karin.

Sai: Mi nombre es Sai mucho gusto –saludando a ambas-

Sakura: Soy Sakura y estudio medicina, igualmente mucho gusto –le sonrió-.

Sai: Te conozco, estudias con Ino y conoces a mi amigo Naruto.

Sakura: Eh! Naruto jeje si por casualidad conocí a ese tonto! Pero entonces debes estudiar con él.

Sai: así es.

Karin: bueno ahorita regreso, soy Karin mucho gusto –y se fue dejándolos solos-

Sakura: ¿Y porque no estás en clases?

Sai: Porque tenía que terminar mi cuadro. Lo expondré en estos días y antes que empiecen los parciales debía terminarlo. Por cierto Sakura me tomaré el atrevimiento de invitarte a cenar –dijo sonrojado-.

Sakura: Bueno aceptaré, pero hoy no puedo. Qué te parece si me das tu celular y te paso el mío. Nos ponemos de acuerdo, en realidad me caíste muy bien, eres un buen chico.

Sai: gracias. Claro dame el tuyo y te paso el mío, podemos seguir platicando.

Sakura: claro que si –recolectaron sus celulares y se despidió de él - entonces hasta pronto Sai –con una sonrisa, mientras que este nerviosamente le respondía-.

Sai: Hasta pronto Sakura.

-Esa tarde Sai estaba muy feliz, había llegado al departamento de Shikamaru como casi diariamente ya que allí los 3 amigos se la pasaban-.

Shikamaru: Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste? –intrigado-.

Sai: tenía que terminar mi cuadro –Shikamaru sabía perfectamente de que hablaba-.

Shikamaru: Bueno, eso es algo que compensa el haber faltado.

Sai: Si además algo bueno paso –emocionado, en ese momento llego Naruto con ramen-

Naruto: Ey ya traje algo para comer, me muero de hambre. Ah Sai flojo porque no fuiste –recriminando a su amigo-.

Sai: fui a terminar mi cuadro.

Naruto: ah bueno, espero que hagas algo sobre eso. Que te ha llevado un buen tiempo.

Sai: Si pero todo saldrá bien, además –los dos amigos lo voltearon a ver- pude hablar con la pelirrosa –emocionado-

Naruto: ¿con Sakura? –extrañado-

Shikamaru: ¿y?

Sai: Es una maravillosa mujer –sonrió y a Naruto casi le da un paro-.

Naruto: Estas seguro que hablas de esa Sakura, Jajaja es imposible, te has de haber equivocado.

Sai: Es verdad Naruto, ella se preocupa por la gente, yo la estuve observando mientras pintaba. Sakura es la mujer que yo estaba buscando –ilusionado-.

Shikamaru: ¿Y qué paso? Hablaste con ella –desesperado por saber-

Sai: Ah pues si y la invite a cenar, pero me dijo que hoy no podía.

Naruto pensando: "Claro que hoy no podía, se supone que quedamos que nos veríamos para planear el negocio. Espero que esa mujer no le haga daño a mi amigo porque de lo contrario soy capaz de…".

Sai: Le pase mi celular y ella también. Estoy seguro que tenía que hacer algo muy importante hoy, pero nos veremos pronto. Y quiero tratarla para poco a poco enamorarla.

Shikamaru: buen comienzo amigo, te deseo mucha suerte –lo animaba-

Naruto: Ah –suspiraba- yo solo deseo que esa mujer no juegue contigo.

Sai: porque le tienes tan mala voluntad –molesto-

Naruto: tengo mis razones, bueno ya dejemos eso y a comer amigos.

Sai/Shika: ¡Hai!

-Ya era de noche, Sakura se encontraba en su departamento leyendo un libro "un mundo desbocado" de Giddens.

Sakura: no puedo creerlo, hasta donde hemos llegado –triste-.

-En eso tocan el timbre-

Sakura: Ya debe haber llegado –se levanta y abre- pasa –sin mirarlo, mientras sostenía el libro-.

Naruto: Hola –mirada fría- ya me enteré que platicaste con mi amigo Sai.

Sakura: y, ¿Cuál es tu problema? –entrando para señalarle donde se siente-.

Naruto: te lo advierto Sakura con mi amigo no juegues que tanto como Shikamaru y Sai son casi mis hermanos así que si te atreves a… -no lo dejo terminar -.

Sakura: no te preocupes, no tengo intención de lastimar a tu amigo, es un chico agradable pero yo no puedo salir con nadie –dijo sinceramente, Naruto se tranquilizo-.

Naruto: bien ya estoy aquí, dime de qué va a constar el negocio.

Sakura: ah bien. Primero tenemos que diseñar una máscara, porque tu rostro nadie lo va a conocer, segundo tienes que usar una voz muy sensual, varonil y sexy cuando veas a tus clientas, tercero vas a tener que continuar en el gimnasio y no debes jamás mostrar tu cuerpo siendo Naruto, entendiste.

Naruto: bien, entonces solo voy a ser un galán el cual nadie conoce su rostro.

Sakura: así es. Es para hacer más interesante la cosa a las mujeres les encanta el misterio. Y te diré una cosa, si la mujer que te contrate solo quiere compañía el costo será menor, si quiere besos y caricias se va a elevar el precio y si quiere sexo uy si que le costará mucho más jajajajaja. Nos haremos ricos.

Naruto: tu sí que eres ambiciosa –decía tranquilo- me imagino que quieres ese dinero para comprarte ropa y cosas de esas.

Sakura: pues obvio (aunque Sakura realmente quiere emplear ese dinero para otra causa) una mujer siempre debe estar presentable.

Naruto: como sea, y además esto también lo hago para vengarme de Ino –dijo con maldad-

Sakura: ¿Ino? Que tiene que ver ella en esto –extrañada-

Naruto: así se me olvidaba –le reclamaba- ¿Por qué casi haces llorar a Ino en la mañana?

Sakura: jaja ya veo tu también piensas que Ino es una tierna corderita, bueno sigue pensando así y yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada –recalco-

Naruto: ahora mismo me vas a decir que le hacías –la agarro de los hombros bruscamente sorprendiendo a Sakura-

Sakura: me vas a soltar ahora mismo –decía con voz autoritaria, él la soltó-

Naruto: entonces ¡habla! –ordenó-.

Sakura: Ino se enojo porque no asistí a una reunión donde ella creía que triunfaría, pero odio ese tipo de cosas. Ya esta, eso es todo.

Naruto: ¿Qué tipo de reunión? –interesado-.

Sakura: eso ya no te incumbe, ahora a trabajar tenemos que ver que máscara utilizarás.

Naruto: GrGr –siguiéndola-

-Sakura en el ordenador comenzó a buscar máscaras en mercado libre, estuvo viendo varias pero ninguna le convencía-

Sakura: Creo que esta estará bien, utilizarás una máscara tipo la del zorro pero está ves abarcará todo tu rostro. ¿Qué te parece?

Naruto: está bien, acepto.

Sakura: muy bien. Entonces mañana tendremos todo listo, yo te tomaré unas fotos haré una página y te hare promoción para ver qué opinan las chicas.

Naruto: está bien. Y sobre todo Ino está tómala jajajaja.

Sakura: a ver Naruto –ya seria- dime que te traes con Ino.

Naruto: ja ahora me toca "que te importa Sakura" –dijo divertido-

Sakura: bueno si no me quieres decir no lo digas –fingiendo enfado-

Naruto: puedes imaginártelo, ella es muy hermosa, atractiva, femenina cosa que tu jamás vas a ser jajaja.

-Pash sakura lo había mandado a volar hacia la pared-

Naruto: ey eso dolió –tallándose- ¡eres una bestia!

Sakura: lamento mucho joven Naruto –sarcásticamente- no ser la persona que esperaba pero para mí buena suerte no estoy interesada en gustarte jajaja –Naruto se molestó por el tono de burla que estaba usando-.

Naruto: ja claro que no seguramente tú tienes gusto por las mujeres, lesbiana.

Sakura: mil veces que andar con un tipo como tú.

Naruto: ah pues yo prefiero entonces andar con una señora o viejita pero jamás contigo –molesto-

Sakura: jajaja pues hazlo.

-Estaban peleando cuando alguien toco el timbre-

Sakura: ¿Quién será? – fue a abrir- Sasuke –sorprendida-

Sasuke: Sakura, disculpa que haya venido es solo que estaba preocupado –ya no continuo hablando porque vio que Sakura no estaba sola, allí estaba un rubio con los brazos cruzados- perdona no sabía que estabas ocupada –dijo apenado-.

Sakura: no te preocupes en realidad es solo un amigo que vino a pedirme unos libros, pero pásale.

Sasuke: ¿De verdad no interrumpo nada? –volvió a preguntar-

Sakura: oh no para nada –sonriéndole- pasa.

-Naruto veía que Sakura se comportaba como un angelito y eso si que era de extrañarse, pues quien era ese joven para que hiciera que Sakura fuera amable-

Naruto pensando: "y conmigo nunca es así, a mi me trata mal".

Sakura: ¿Quieres algo? Te traigo refresco, quieres cenar –ya no sabía qué hacer para atenderlo-

Naruto: Oye a mi ni siquiera me invitaste agua –molesto-

Sakura: ah sorry, si quieres agua allí está el garrafón sírvete –le dijo sin preocupación mientras atendía a sasuke- y dime ¿a qué has venido?

Sasuke: pues me quede muy preocupado de aquel día que hablamos y quise venir a verte si estabas bien.

Sakura: eres tan lindo, a pesar de que luego sale tu cara de frialdad pero yo te conozco muy bien.

Naruto: Ejem! –tosiendo- yo creo que ya me voy –Sakura ni le contesto- YO CREO QUE YA ME VOY! - grito fuerte-

Sakura: ah Naruto disculpa no te escuche, si que te vaya bien adiós.

Naruto pensando: "Que mujer, me está corriendo ja si piensa que la dejaré pasarla bien está muy equivocada. Me va a pagar unas cuantas que me ha hecho".

Naruto: bueno pensándolo bien, no tengo ahorita internet en mi casa voy a aprovechar para hacer mi tarea –sentándose en el ordenador de Sakura-

Sakura: ¡oye! Pero…

Sasuke: déjalo Sakura, es tu amigo debes ser amable con él.

Sakura: claro –aburrida-

Sasuke: bien entonces como te decía yo –Naruto los interrumpió-

Naruto: oye Sakura tengo hambre haz algo de cenar –Sakura estaba apretando los puños, que le pasaba a este sujeto. Primero arruinaba un encuentro a solas entre Sasuke y ella, luego no se iba, estaba segura que lo hacía para fastidiarle la existencia-

Sakura: mira Naruto si tienes hambre pide algo y ya. Deja de fastidiar.

Naruto: bien pediré pizza y tú pagas.

Sakura: si yo pago, pero ¡Ya cállate! –Le grito-

Sasuke: bien Sakura a lo que venía es…

Sakura: porque mejor no vamos al comedor quieres allí hablamos mejor y nos tomamos una taza de café.

Sasuke: bueno –ambos se fueron al comedir y dejaron a Naruto en la sala-

Naruto: ja

Sasuke: bien, yo venía a decirte que no quiero perderte, eres mi gran amiga y ojala que pronto todo este mal entendido se termine entre nosotros. Además he regresado con Tayuya.

Sakura: ¡Que! Pero Sasuke porque, Sabes que ella solo te hace sufrir.

Sasuke: no es verdad, bueno en parte pero.

Sakura: sabes que Sasuke, si viniste a decirme esto será mejor que te vayas –Sasuke la miró con tristeza-

Sasuke: también venía a decirte que es mi cumpleaños la semana que viene y quiero que estés presente en mi fiesta. Sakura lamento hacerte siempre sufrir y si pudiera hacer algo lo haría –con tristeza viendo como Sakura se partía-

Sakura: no se si asistiré a esa fiesta –dijo sin mirarlo- por ahora mejor vete. Y si tanto me aprecias deberías dejar a Tayuya. Además si ella asiste a la fiesta, tú sabes que ella me odia y no sé que podría pasar.

Sasuke: si quieres que Tayuya no asista está bien, será una fiesta para mis amigos. Pero tienes que venir.

Sakura: déjame pensarlo. Y dime Sasuke ¿crees poder dejarla?

Sasuke: no Sakura, de hecho pienso que probablemente me case con ella muy pronto.

-Sakura no lo soportó más y le dijo que por favor se retirará, Sasuke se fue y ella de un portazo lo despidió yéndose a llorar a su cuarto-

Naruto: ¿Qué habrá pasado? El tipo se fue pero Sakura, ¿Está llorando?

-Sakura se había encerrado en su habitación envuelta en llanto, Naruto titubeo si tocar o no la puerta. Al final lo hizo-

Sakura: ¿qué quieres? –dijo agresiva-

Naruto: dime qué te pasa.

Sakura: no es asunto tuyo. Si quieres ocupar la computadora hazlo, y vete a la hora que quieras.

Naruto: bueno, te iba a decir que ya termine. Nos vemos mañana.

Sakura: adiós.

-Naruto se despidió de Sakura apagó el ordenador y las luces, cerró la puerta, aunque todo esto fue fingido-

-Sakura salió de su cuarto-

Sakura: ya se fue Naruto menos mal, jamás me hubiera permitido que me viera en este estado. Necesito tomar agua y una pastilla. Iba a prender la luz de la cocina cuando siente que alguien toca su mano- AHHHHHHH!

Naruto: jajajaja no sabía que fueras tan miedosa –se reía de ella-

Sakura: porque no te fuiste –enojada-

Naruto: porque quería saber que te hizo el tipo ese para que llorarás. No es que me importe, tan solo que no lo puedo creer. Tú que pensé que eras de hielo.

Sakura: pues ya lo ves –dijo sin reprimir sus lágrimas- yo también tengo un punto débil.

Naruto: ya para de llorar, no me gusta ver a mujeres llorando.

Sakura: créeme que si fuera tan fácil.

Naruto: ¿tú y ese sujeto andaban?

Sakura: ¡no! somos amigos pero cometí el error de enamorarme de él. Y le declare mi amor, pero me rechazo.

Naruto: lo lamento mucho.

Sakura: quizás tú tienes razón. No ser bonita, ni femenina, tampoco sexy, por eso no le gusto a Sasuke.

Naruto: pero eso no es todo en la vida, muchas veces importa más lo que se tiene adentro.

Sakura: ja estas insinuando que no soy guapa ¿verdad? Idiota naruto!

Naruto: ey ya tranquilízate debes tener lo tuyo.

Sakura: de todas formas eso ya no importa. Mañana un nuevo día nos espera.

Naruto: Oye ¿podría quedarme a dormir aquí?

Sakura: si pero en el sofá.

Naruto: Ey tienes un cuarto de huéspedes no seas mala.

Sakura: bueno ya quédate allá. Hasta mañana –metiéndose a su cuarto-

Naruto pensando: creo que después de todo ella no es tan mala –sonriendo ya acostado- y ese hombre que le habrá hecho para haberla visto en ese estado, si fue algo terrible yo lo haré pagar.

-Al día siguiente Sakura le grito a Naruto que ya se levantará porque se iba a la escuela, el obedeció y se fueron juntos a la escuela-

Naruto: entonces encárgate de eso, nos vemos al rato para las fotos.

Sakura: si adiós -Cada uno tomo su camino-.

Shikamaru: ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? –sorprendiendo al rubio-

Naruto: eh Shika pues por ay.

Shikamaru: no me digas, bueno si quieres tener secretos conmigo está bien.

Naruto: no te enojes es solo que estuve en casa de una chica –sonrojado-

Shikamaru: eso cambia la cosa eh pillín. Bueno espero que hayas pasado una buena noche hoy nos espera un duro día.

Naruto: lo sé –cabizbajo-

-El día transcurrió ocupado para nuestros protagonistas, tanto que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de pensar en sus cosas personales. Al fin llegaba la noche Sakura ya esperaba a Naruto y este por fin llegaba-

Sakura: vaya por fin apareces, bueno ahora a tomar las fotos. Ya tengo tu máscara –poniéndosela- ahora te quitas la camisa, tengo aceite para que resalten más tus músculos y por favor ponte este pantalón que vi –era un pantalón negro de cuero ajustado lo cual su trasero resaltaba perfectamente, y estaba sin playera, con la máscara negra puesta totalmente que cubría su cabello rubio-

Naruto: bien ¿ahora como voy a posar?

Sakura: muy bien, se ve bastante genial –tratando de buscar el mejor ángulo de Naruto- cruza los brazos y trata de resaltar los músculos de tus brazos –él obedeció- excelente. Vaya hasta pareces un modelo –checando las fotos- solo que sin rostro lo que hace más misteriosa la cosa jiji. Ahora si hasta el mismo Itachi tendrá competencia jajaja.

Naruto: Itachi! Ja ese imbécil que anda con Ino.

Sakura: Oye porque insultas de esa forma a Itachi-san –molesta-

Naruto: Uy disculpa –sarcásticamente- si insulte al ídolo de las mujeres.

Sakura: si estas celoso porque sale con Ino entonces te perdono jaja.

Naruto: jum. Yo no estoy celoso de ese tipo, muy pronto me convertiré en su rival y tu Sakura me vas a ayudar.

Sakura: desde luego "Vengador enmascarado" –sonrió- porque tal cual estas vestido ahora eres tan solo el sexy vengador enmascarado.


	4. Clientas

**Capítulo 4 "Clientas" **

-Sakura estaba a las risas con Naruto, aunque más se reía de él que con él pero la estaban pasando bien-

Sakura: ¿No te dicen nada tus padres que andes tan tarde de noche?

Naruto: acaso Sakura-chan se está preocupando por mi –decía divertido-

Sakura: ja ni en tus sueños –decía indignada-

Naruto: en realidad ellos no me dicen nada. Puedo llegar a la hora que quiera y como casi no están. Mi papá es investigador y casi siempre está fuera, mi madre trabaja en un laboratorio donde hacen medicamentos.

Sakura: ya veo, ellos son personas muy ocupadas y por lo que me cuentas brillantes jaja lastima que su hijo sea un don nadie.

Naruto: óyeme –molesto- por eso estoy estudiando ingeniería también seguiré sus pasos.

Sakura: está bien, si los vas a seguir es porque en realidad tu lo deseas, pero sin que ellos te hayan obligado.

Naruto: nadie me ha obligado. Por cierto Sakura ¿tu porque vives sola?

Sakura: ah yo lo hago porque mis padres son de fuera (misterio) además me siento bien así.

Naruto: mmm ya veo, bueno entonces hoy me quedaré también aquí.

Sakura: óyeme si te quedas tan seguido vas a tenerme que dar la mitad de la renta –le gritaba-

Naruto: jajajaja con lo que ganemos lo pagamos y listo. Por cierto ¿Dónde será el lugar de las citas?

Sakura: pues depende si las clientas piden a domicilio será allá. Y si no pues en hotel obvio que ellas paguen o se los ponemos incluido. Ya tengo lista la propaganda mira –enseñándole la página- mande invitaciones a mis contactos mujeres y espero que ellas las reenvíen. Oh mira tengo una réplica –abriendo- es de Konan –sorprendida-

Naruto: ¿Quién es Konan?

Sakura: es mi prima. Bueno perfecto ella pagará muy bien juajuajua.

Naruto: vaya hasta con tu familia eres ambiciosa.

Sakura: pues claro, además ella pronto va a ser millonaria, multimillonaria diría así que no hay menor problema.

Naruto: pues dile que diga para cuando y anotar la cita.

Sakura: ok ahora mismo le contesto -En eso Konan le marca a Sakura-

Konan: acabo de ver tu invitación donde conociste a ese sujeto esta hermoso Sakura –decía emocionada la prima por celular-

Sakura: para que veas, lamentablemente no conozco quien es, pero me contrato para que le administre sus citas –mintió-

Konan: pues qué esperas dile que ahorita mismo.

Sakura: ok ¿en dónde? –anotando-

Konan: en el hotel "Eclipse" dile que lo estaré esperando en la habitación 809. Sakura ¿cuánto será?

Sakura: ¿qué tipo de servicio quieres?

Konan: pues no sé, primero admirarlo, tocarlo y ya veré que más.

Sakura: no has especificado. Si quieres solamente admirarlo serán $ 1000 pesos. Si quieres un faje serán $ 1500 y si quieres algo más te costará más caro.

Konan: bueno por ahora mándamelo para admirarlo y ya.

Sakura: perfecto, en un rato el va. –Colgó- Bien esto es interesante Naruto no vayas a regarla en ningún momento permitas que te quiten la máscara o se nos arruina el negocio –él asintió- bien ella pagará 1000 pesos yo le cobraré personalmente, ósea que solo te va a tocar y admirar nada más.

Naruto: perfecto, nos vemos más tarde.

-Naruto llego al hotel y a la habitación allí se encontraba Konan vestida con una minifalda y una blusa entallada de tirantes. Lo veía con lujuria-

Konan: eres aún más hermoso en persona. Hice bien en contratarte –acercándose a él- que fuerte estas –tocando sus músculos- pero ¿por qué no me dices nada? Háblame.

Naruto: que es lo que desea que diga bella doncella –susurro en la oreja de esta muy sensualmente, haciendo estremecer a la chica-

Konan: eres muy sensual –sonrojada- pues dime cosas lindas.

Naruto: como por ejemplo que eres muy guapa, que esa falda te hace verte muy sexy –Konan estaba en las nubes, la voz de Naruto era una mezcla de virilidad, sensualidad que hacía a cualquier chica volverse loca-

Konan: ay déjame tocarte más –acariciando la espalda de este- que lastima que solo contrate admirarte, me he quedado con ganas de más.

Naruto: pues si quieres arregla con mi secretaria otra cita –su voz era más ronca que de lo normal- y pide lo que gustes –ella sintió desfallecer- me tengo que retirar hermosa dama.

Konan: claro guapo, espero verte pronto –le cerró un ojo- adiós.

-Ya eran las 2 am y Naruto regresaba al departamento de Sakura, ella estaba leyendo unos libros que expondría al día siguiente. Así que aún continuaba despierta-

Naruto: ya regrese Sakura –saludando-

Sakura: hola ¿Cómo te fue? – mientras hacia unas diapositivas-

Naruto: bien, no paso a mayores, tu prima es realmente guapa. De verdad que no se parecen nada jaja.

Sakura: ja chistoso, me alegra espero que pronto me llame para otra cita. Ya deposito en mi cuenta los mil pesos.

Naruto: genial ya tengo 500 pesos.

Sakura: no señor, jamás dije que iríamos por mitad –Naruto se quedo estático- tú te quedarás con el 20 % y yo con el 80%.

Naruto: estás loca! –gritó alterado- yo soy quien hace todo el trabajo.

Sakura: te equivocas fue mi idea, y yo tengo que andar buscando las clientas. Tú te llevas la mejor parte.

Naruto: no estoy de acuerdo –estaba molesto-

Sakura: bueno entonces quédate con el 70%.

Naruto: que NOOO.

Sakura: entonces no hay trato –continuaba haciendo las diapositivas-

Naruto: Sakura eres una maldita, pero está bien acepto el 70% -Sakura sonrió-

Sakura: gracias Naruto no te arrepentirás, te lo aseguro que es por una buena causa –esa sonrisa que ella le dedico era sincera tan sincera que provocó que Naruto se sonrojara-

Naruto: si como sea –poniéndose a la defensiva-

Sakura: ya casi termino, ahora checaré si hay más clientas –ahora abrió el correo y vio que había ya 3 chicas más. Tomoka jaja era de esperarse, Tenten wow también me lo imaginaba, Aisha. Jajaja la chica autista se dio cuenta que tenía en su correo un nuevo mensaje. Bueno entonces confirmaré las citas. Naruto deberías descansar mañana tendrás 3 citas en la noche. Administre el tiempo y solo tendrás 40 minutos para cada cita. Ok

Naruto: si está bien, pero no tengo sueño mejor veamos una película.

Sakura: son las 2:30 am yo mañana tengo a las 7 clases. Así que me largo a dormir.

Naruto: oye con tanto jaleo no tuve tiempo de hacer mi tarea, de ahora en adelante tu me la harás –le ordenó-

Sakura: ja no creo, pero si ese es el problema le diré a alguien que te ayude. Por cierto mañana saldré con tu amigo Sai.

Naruto: pero entonces con las clientas ¿qué hacemos?

Sakura: mañana después de clases te lo explico todo y después me dejarás tranquila.

Naruto: ¿y porque aceptaste salir con Sai? No que no te interesaba –algo intrigado-

Sakura: porque se lo prometí y yo nunca dejo de cumplir una promesa. De todas formas no te apures, te dije que no lo lastimaría y así será.

Naruto: bueno confiaré en ti, hasta mañana.

-Sakura estaba bañándose ya eran las 6:20 am y estaba un poco retrasada, tenia muchísimo sueño, tanto que se le olvido que Naruto se había quedado en su casa-

Sakura: diablos es muy tarde –salió del baño con una toalla solamente cuando se topo cara a cara con- Naruto- ¡Idiota! –gritó-

Naruto: lo siento –tapándose los ojos y sonrojado-

Sakura: eres un imbécil.

Naruto: tu más porque sales así estando un hombre en tu casa, acaso quieres provocarme.

Sakura: jamás y nunca ni en tus mejores sueños Naruto baka –se fue a su recamara a cambiarse- pero que le pasa a ese tipo ja mira que es odioso.

-Naruto se peino y alisto. Ya estaba esperando a Sakura quien salía apresurada-

Naruto: oye no te vi eh –comentaba-

Sakura: si mas te vale. Vámonos que es tarde.

-De nuevo llegaban apresurados a la universidad-

Sakura: al rato búscame en el descanso ok te diré lo que tienes que hacer.

Naruto: está bien, pero ¿En dónde?

Sakura: abajo del árbol donde nos vimos el otro día.

Naruto: allí estaré –se fue-

-Sakura expuso bastante bien durante la mañana ya que tendría que dar la clase, prácticamente eran puntos para examen-

-Naruto estuvo en hora libre ya que el maestro no llego así que estaba con sus amigos-

Shikamaru: por cierto hoy hay una fiesta en casa de Rochi.

Sai: uy yo no podré asistir, tengo una cita con Sakura –entusiasmado-

Naruto: yo también paso, tengo cosas que hacer.

Shikamaru: que aburridos están, sobre todo tu Naruto que ha pasado contigo –preocupado-.

Naruto: nada malo Shika todo controlado.

-Mientras estaban allí llegaron las chicas de ingeniería en sistemas-

Hinata: vengo a hacer la propaganda para Tenten, la disco será este sábado y por favor voten por ella.

Tenten: además si gano les prometo darles botellas gratis.

Shikamaru: enserio, perfecto votaremos por ti.

Sai: así es.

Tenten: los chicos de medicina también nos están ayudando, si gano después haremos una gran fiesta en mi casa. Apóyenme.

Sai: así será.

Hinata: ¿Tú también verdad? –Refiriéndose a naruto-

Naruto: si las apoyare también.

Tenten: en fin, nos vemos. Adiós.

Shikamaru: ella es Tenten de Ingeniería en sistemas, va en 4 semestre como nosotros.

Naruto: oh. (Pensando: "así que ella es mi clienta de hoy, esto será interesante").

-Ya era la hora del descanso Naruto esperaba a Sakura abajo del árbol, mientras Sai y Shikamaru se habían quedado con unas amigas conversando-

Sakura: lamento llegar tarde –cansada-

Naruto: está bien. Bueno ahora dime.

Sakura: ah –suspiro- pues a las 9 tendrás tu cita con Aisha, a las 10 con Tenten y a las 11 con Tomoka, te dejo al final a ella porque créeme te dejará muy agotado –se rió-

Naruto: ah –confundido-

Sakura: tendrás 10 minutos de receso para cada cita, recuérdalo finge ser alguien super sexy.

Naruto: no tengo que fingirlo, lo soy –decía seductoramente-

Sakura: jajaja si como digas.

Naruto: ¿no vas a desayunar?

Sakura: no creo, ahorita estoy terminando de leer unos capítulos para la siguiente clase, solo vine de rápido.

Naruto: te esfuerzas demasiado, deberías tomarte aunque sea un yogurt.

Sakura: no tengo tiempo de comprarlo, bueno Naruto nos vemos al rato.

Naruto: espera –la jalo del brazo – tómatelo –dándole un yogurt.

Sakura: pero –sorprendida- es tuyo, no muchas gracias.

Naruto: enserio –insistió- de verdad tómatelo. Y yo no te lo voy a cobrar –dijo para darle a entender a Sakura que él no era ambicioso como ella-

Sakura: jaja está bien, gracias –tomo el yogurt-

-Sakura por fin había terminado sus clases a las 5 de la tarde iba con Karin, Tomoka y Aisha platicando cuando Sasuke se le atravesó-

Karin: oh oh creo que nos vemos después amiga –las demás siguieron a Karin-

Sasuke: sakura –acercándose a ella-

Sakura: ¿ahora qué se te ofrece? –Alzando una ceja-

-Sasuke la abrazó y ella sintió una lágrima en su hombro descubierto-

Sakura: Sasuke –preocupada-

Sasuke: por favor Sakura, no me dejes solo –se aferraba a ella-

-Sakura sentía el dolor de Sasuke así que lo abrazo también-

-Naruto iba con Shikamaru mientras que Sai estaba entregando unos trabajos, quedaron de esperarlo para ir al billar pero en eso se toparon con Sakura abrazando a Sasuke-

Shikamaru: ¿acaso no es la chica que va a salir con Sai?

Naruto: Sakura –apretando los puños-

-Sakura abrazaba a un Sasuke muy deprimido-

Sakura: cuéntame ¿qué ha pasado para que estes así?

Sasuke: Tayuya…

Sakura: esa desgraciada grgrgr –apretando sus puños- pero ahora si nada me va a detener Sasuke, juro que esta si me las paga.

Sasuke: ¡Espera! Ya no es necesario, he terminado con ella, no volveremos jamás –Sakura sintió una felicidad inmensa aunque por un lado se sentía mal porque el sufría mientras ella gozaba de alegría al saber que Tayuya se alejaría de su vida-

Sakura: ¿hablas enserio?

Sasuke: si, todo está terminado. Pero por ahora no quiero estar solo no sabia a quien recurrir y Suigetsu que es de mis mejores amigos me dijo que me quede a dormir a su casa. Pero mientras tanto te necesito.

Sakura: claro, siempre estaré para ti Sasuke.

-Naruto estaba enojado con Sakura, ella le había prometido no lastimar a Sai y ahora quien sabe que tenía en mente, así que se acercó a ellos dejando a Shikamaru atrás-

Naruto: Sakura que significa esto –muy enojado, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura y más que nada a Sasuke-

Sasuke: espera no te enojes –tratando de tranquilizarlo- no malinterpretes, disculpa Sakura no sabía que salías con él.

Sakura: no salgo con él –alterada-

Naruto: no sales conmigo pero vas a salir con mi amigo, me lo prometiste –gritaba-

Sasuke: eh ¿con su amigo? –confundido-

Sakura: perdón Sasuke no habíamos podido hablar bien, pero un amigo de él me invito a salir.

Sasuke: Ya veo –sonrió cabizbajo- no te preocupes estaré bien –sonrió falsamente-

Sakura: lamento esto, pero le había prometido ir. Pero en lo que llega la cita no te dejaré solo.

Naruto: bueno, menos mal que no dejaras plantado a mí amigo. Ahora si me voy –se retiro de allí-

Sasuke: este chico es un buen amigo de ese con el que vas a salir verdad. Se preocupo demasiado.

Sakura: si eso veo, aunque sea un cabezota Naruto es un buen amigo.

Sasuke: menos mal, creí que estaban saliendo y no quería provocar una pelea.

Sakura: no como crees, Sasuke. Yo no saldría tan rápido con alguien en plano amoroso.

Sasuke: ¿y entonces ese chico?

Sakura: es que nos caímos bien, creí que podríamos ser muy buenos amigos Sai y yo.

Sasuke: seguro que si será así –sonriendo-

Sakura: sabes que yo te dije que te esperaría, porque te amo –dijo seria-

Sasuke: sakura yo… por ahora no se que elegir.

Sakura: no importa –ahora sonreía- Tayuya ha salido de tu vida, creo que está ves tendré una oportunidad, el tiempo lo decidirá esperaré a por ello –animada-

Sasuke: gracias, por cuidarme, brindarme siempre una sonrisa y estar allí para mí. En cambio ¿yo que he hecho por ti?

Sakura: con que existas es suficiente para mí. Tenlo en mente. Bueno ahora vayamos a comer algo –jalándolo del brazo-

-Shikamaru y Naruto veían la escena de lejos-

Shikamaru: Sakura parece feliz al lado de ese chico. Casi podría asegurar que ella lo ama.

Naruto: ¡No! – Enojado- ella no lo ama.

Shikamaru: Naruto –sorprendido-

Naruto: Sakura es demasiado egoísta para querer a alguien.

Shikamaru: ¿No será que ella te gusta? – le dijo pícaramente- por eso dices odiarla.

Naruto: claro que no además que no es mi tipo, Ino ella sigue en mi corazón –con tristeza-

Shikamaru: ojala algún día nos llegue la felicidad.

Naruto: si, hare lo que sea para estar con Ino, lo que sea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 "La Reyna de sistemas computacionales" **

-Sakura había estado toda la tarde al lado de Sasuke, muy pronto ya sería su cita con Sai así que se despidió de este y prometió marcarle más tarde. Ahora se encontraba en su casa arreglándose, en realidad no era la gran cosa, así que decidió ir sencilla con jeans, zapatos de tacón y una blusa roja de manga corta, se maquillo discreto; Sai la esperaba en el restaurant bastante nervioso hasta que la vio llegar-

Sai: por aquí –señalaba-

Sakura: Hola Sai –lo saludó de beso- gracias por la invitación.

Sai: disculpa que no sea muy elegante.

Sakura: no te preocupes, en realidad los lugares así me gustan. Bien y cuéntame de ti –interesada con una sonrisa-

-Mientras Sakura estaba con Sai, Naruto estaba en casa de Aisha ya que ese día los padres de esta no estarían.

-Aisha-

Aspecto físico: es una joven alta, delgada, morena, no es guapa, tampoco fea, le gusta usar con frecuencia trajes formales como sacos y zapatos de tacones.

Personalidad: es bastante lenta en cuando de hacer cosas se trate, sus amigos dicen que es autista porque es la última en enterarse de lo que pasa y a veces se viaja (sin drogarse) está en su propio mundo, pero es muy buena amiga y le gustan mucho los chicos.

Aisha: eres muy guapito –mientras acariciaba a Naruto-

Naruto: orale gracias. (Pensando: "no puedo decir lo mismo, no eres mi tipo Aisha. Que bueno que pediste nada mas admirarme").

-Aisha de repente se quedo estática y allí se pasaron unos 30 minutos, mejor para Naruto quien quería salir huyendo-

Naruto: Ey Aisha –gritaba para que esta regresará de su viaje- ya me tengo que ir.

Aisha: ah disculpa vengador enmascarado. Tan solo te observaba 5 minutos.

Naruto pensando: "ja 5 minutos, se paso casi media hora quien sabe en donde que mujer tan rara. Ahora entiendo cuando Sakura me dijo que es autista, bueno mejor para a mi ahora voy por Tenten".

-El vengador enmascarado se fue de allí para la próxima cita que era con Tenten-

Tenten: te estaba esperando –con un traje de cuero y un látigo, Naruto trago en seco-

Naruto pensando: "sálvame Kami-sama" –temblando-

Tenten: tranquilo –ella se dio cuenta que le dio miedo porque tembló, aunque no veía su rostro eso si se podía apreciar- esto nada más es para darle emoción al asunto. Yo quería conocerte y ver si en realidad eres tan guapo como se veía. Y vaya que si lo eres, ese cuerpazo es digno de un dios –Tenten era aventada y le gustaba poner nerviosos a los hombres- voy a apretarlos un rato –Naruto sintió escalofríos-

-Mientras Naruto estaba en su cita con Tenten había alguien que ya se había enterado de todo el asunto acerca de un nuevo top model, pero sin rostro-

Deidara (era el manager de Itachi): que opinas acerca de esto? – Observando en la computadora-

Itachi: interesante –sonrió – veremos que puede hacer al respecto.

Deidara: por ahora no se sabe nada, pero veremos que pasa.

-Ino se encontraba en su mansión cepillándose el cabello cuando su prima Temari entró-

Temari: Ino, que crees te tengo noticias. Me llego esto –enseñándole la foto del vengador enmascarado- ¿Qué opinas? –Ino se acercó para ver que era y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron- al parecer opinas lo mismo que yo. Este hombre es hermoso.

Ino: ¿Donde conseguiste esto? –Interesada-

Temari: me llego al correo, y tengo cierto interés por conocerlo.

Ino: y quien no lo tendría, tiene un cuerpo más perfecto que el de Itachi.

Temari: ¡que! –Sorprendida- mejor que el de Itachi, esto si que no me lo pierdo entonces. Apartaré mi cita.

Ino: mhp yo no caería tan bajo como andar pidiendo citas, quisiera conocerlo porque obviamente él se enamoraría de mi –dijo orgullosa-

Temari: no estes tan segura, recuerda que existen mujeres más bellas –tratando de herir el orgullo de esta- Por cierto ¿Cómo le va a Sakura?

Ino: yo que se, no me llevo con esa idiota.

Temari: ustedes son tan diferentes.

Ino: nunca me compares con esa. Por cierto en cuanto conozcas a tu dichoso vengador enmascarado cuéntame como es. Probablemente desee conocerlo –sonrisa picara-.

Temari: jajaja y eso que tu estas con Itachi.

Ino: eso es diferente, de todas formas cuéntamelo.

Temari: bien, que descanses primita.

Ino pensando: "no le dije a Temari pero ese tal vengador enmascarado está muy buenote, quiero ese cuerpo para mi y voy a conseguirlo –sonrisa malvada"-

-Naruto ahora iría a casa de Tomoka, aunque no sabía como era ni nada por el estilo. Solo recordaba las palabras de Sakura "la deje al final porque te va a dejar bien agotado".

Naruto: ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso Sakura? –toco la puerta y le abrió una gordita risueña- disculpa busco a Tomoka.

Tomoka: soy yo –sonriente y lo veía con deseo- pasa vengador enmascarado.

Naruto pensando: "Ahora entiendo a Sakura, si me cae encima me va a dejar como calcomanía".

Tomoka se abalanzo al vengador y lo tocaba bruscamente y en eso le dio un apretón en su trasero que hizo gritar a Naruto.

Naruto pensando: "esta chica si que es golosa- ahora le daba ella unas nalgadas"-

Naruto: ey ¡espera!

Tomoka: lo siento no pude resistirlo –apenada- yo te contrate para que nos demos un buen faje.

Naruto: ¡que! –asustado-.

Tomoka: no, era broma pero voy a tocarte todito.

-Naruto no tuvo más remedio que aguantar a la chica metiéndole mano por todos lados-

-Eran las 11:30 Sai acompañaba a Sakura a su departamento-

Sakura: gracias Sai, me divertí mucho.

Sai: no al contrario, gracias por haber aceptado. En realidad me gusto mucho que tuviéramos gustos parecidos.

Sakura: jaja es verdad, bueno hasta mañana que descanses.

Sai: Sakura –ella volteo- mañana es fin de semana me gustaría saber si podríamos salir…

Sakura: disculpa Sai pero mañana tengo que estar con un amigo que quiero mucho. Me necesita.

Sai: ya veo je no te preocupes entiendo, entonces nos ponemos de acuerdo y saldremos a la feria otro día.

Sakura: claro que si, cuídate –diciéndole adiós-

-Sakura llegaba a acostarse en la sala, mientras bebía un vaso de agua-

Sakura pensando: me preguntó como le irá a Naruto, ojala que bien. Ah deberas tengo que hablarle a Sasuke.

-Sakura le marcó a Sasuke y estuvieron hablando un rato, en eso tocaron el timbre-

Sakura: y quien será, esperame sasuke voy a ver quien es.

Sasuke: no deberías abrir es tarde –por el celular-.

Sakura: no te preocupes quizás sea mi prima luego llega de improvisto.

Sasuke: bueno, aquí te espero –en el teléfono-

-Sakura abrió y se topo con Naruto-

Sakura: que no te vas a quedar algún día en tu casa.

Naruto: jaja lo siento pero ya me gusto aquí –entrando como si ya fuera su casa-

Sakura: bueno haz lo que quieras –regresó rápidamente al teléfono-

Naruto: ¿y no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue? –indignado-

Sakura: ahorita hablamos, que estoy ocupada –agarro el teléfono – si perdona Sasuke ya en que estábamos…

Naruto pensando: "Otra vez ese sujeto, ignorándome por él –apretando sus puños"-.

-Se sentó a un lado de ella, y Sakura estaba incomoda así que le dijo a Sasuke que iba a dormirse y por fin colgó-

Sakura: eres una molestia –enojada-

Naruto: ¿Por qué? Si yo no hice nada –haciéndose el santo-

Sakura: aja si como no. Sabes hay más citas para mañana de unas chicas pidieron admirarte aquí esta la agenda, mañana no estaré, así que te las arreglas.

Naruto: porque ¿irás a ver a tus padres? –curioso-

Sakura: no, voy a estar en casa de Sui y me la voy a pasar con Sasuke y él todo el día.

Naruto: ah –un poco molesto- pensé que tal ves mañana podríamos hacer algo juntos.

Sakura: ¡tu estas loco o que! Somos socios, no hay ni siquiera amistad entre nosotros.

Naruto: Quien ha dicho que seas mi amiga –enojado gritando- tan solo pensé que podríamos inventar algo para que el negocio mejore, ¡nada más! –recalcándole-

Sakura: ah, pues que bueno que lo tengas en mente.

Naruto: y no se porque sigues desviviéndote por ese tipo si no te hace caso y se la vive rechazándote –eso si que le dolió a Sakura-

Sakura: es mi pinche vida, a ti te va y te viene ¿No?

Naruto: si me vale una PTM, pero te ves mal rogándole.

Sakura: sabes que ¡largo de mi casa! –ya estaba bien enojada y él también-

Naruto: pues no me largo como ves, sácame a patadas si puedes –la reto-.

-Sakura intentó moverlo pero nada, Naruto era demasiado fuerte así que se lo demostró, la cargo sin su consentimiento y la aventó al sofá de la sala poniéndose arriba de ella mientras agarraba sus manos para inmovilizarla-

Naruto: a ver quien es más fuerte ¡Dilo! –le ordenaba-

Sakura: suéltame fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Naruto: no hasta que digas que yo Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki soy el más fuerte.

Sakura: ni loca, no lo acepto.

Naruto: ¡DILO!-la apretaba más-

Sakura: está bien, Naruto es el más fuerte –gritó-

Naruto: y el mas guapo –para que ella dijera-

Sakura: y el más guapo –dijo resignada-

Naruto: El hombre que más deseo pero nunca me hará caso.

Sakura: eso si que no lo diré ¡idiota!

Naruto: jajajaja –la soltó- ve lo que te pasa Sakura por jugar conmigo.

Sakura: no quiero ver tu horrenda cara por ahora –se fue muy enojada y se encerró en su cuarto-

Naruto: horrenda cara ¡eh! Ya lo veremos.

/

-Sakura era una chica algo descuidada a veces cuando se le hacia tarde se bañaba y dejaba la ropa interior en el baño, después la recogía. Este era uno de esos días donde el tiempo se le agotaba para llegar temprano a clases y corría para cambiarse después de haberse bañado. Naruto por su parte había entrado al baño cuando se sorprendió por lo que vio allí-

Naruto: la ropa interior de Sakura –extrañado- e-s u-n-a t-a-n-g-a –tartamudeando-

-Tomó en sus manos la tanga y la observó detenidamente, desprendía un olor bastante agradable para él, así que inconscientemente la olfateo-

Naruto: huele delicioso, acaso así olerá de rico la intimidad de Sakura –aspirando el aroma que desprendía-

Sakura: ¡Naruto baka! Ya apúrate –eso saco de sus pensamientos al rubio, quien dejo rápidamente la tanga en su lugar y salió muy sonrojado- ¿Qué tienes estas enfermo? –pregunto curiosa-

Naruto: ehm no, para nada. Vámonos.

-Iban hacia la universidad pero Naruto recordaba haber olido su tanga y se ponía ruborizado-

Sakura: por cierto mañana en la noche va a ser la disco para elegir la reina de ingeniería en sistemas, iré a apoyar a mi amiga así que tampoco creo ayudarte ese día.

Naruto: bien –dijo sin mirarla porque estaba sonrojado aún- nos vemos después –diciendole adiós con la mano-

-Sakura se extraño por la actitud de Naruto pero siguió de largo para su salón-

-En el salón de Sakura-

Karin: ya supieron de la existencia del vengador enmascarado –sorprendida-

Tomoka: si anoche fue a visitarme a mi casa –sonrisa de golosa- y créanme es un semental –todas se quedaron de piedra-

Ino: ay por Dios Tomoka, eso lo estas inventando es obvio que el vengador enmascarado jamás de los jamases te voltearía a ver gorda asquerosa –Karin, Aisha y Tomoka se enfadaron-

Karin: cállate mugre perra –le gritó enojada-

Ino: Ya vienes a defender a tu amiga, ja patético –con tono de burla-.

Aisha: será mejor que no te metas con ella –amenazó-.

Ino: tú cállate autista infeliz.

-Ino gritaba e insultaba a las chicas, cuando Sakura apareció-

Sakura: ¡Basta Ino! Siempre tienes que meterte con mis amigas –enojada-.

Ino: ash, tan solo las ponía en su lugar. Estas incultas solo obtienen su merecido.

Karin: es que Tomoka nos contó que ayer vio al vengador enmascarado e Ino la insultó. Seguro por envidiosa –afirmó-.

Sakura: jaja es verdad Ino, aunque no lo creas, el vengador ayer fue a ver a Tomoka –Ino se petrificó-.

Ino: ¡Tú! ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

Tomoka: porque Saku-chan es la administradora del vengador –Ino sintió desfallecer-

Ino: imposible, tú no puedes…

Sakura: jajaja cométela Ino –burlándose de ella-

Suigetsu: Que ruidosas, tan temprano y ya peleando –interviniendo-.

Ino: Ay Suigetsu, es que estas chicas me sacan de quicio –dándose la vuelta para irse a su lugar-

Suigetsu: Por cierto Sakura, más tarde iremos a mi casa a ver películas con Sasuke. ¿Gustas ir?

Sakura: ¡claro, que sí! –entusiasmada-

-En ingeniería Química-

Sai: Te lo juro, fue genial la cita con Sakura, ella es sorprendente –emocionado con corazones en sus ojos-

Shikamaru: menos mal, pero no deberías clavarte tan rápido. Sabes ayer iba con Naruto y nos topamos con ella, estaba con un joven y se le veía muy cariñosa con él –Sai torció la boca- pero mejor deberías preguntarle que relación tiene con ese sujeto.

Sai: está bien se lo preguntaré.

Shikamaru: ¿Irás a la disco de ingeniería en sistemas mañana? Yo ya estoy apuntado iré con un amigo de gastronomía que se llama Chouji, hace algo que no lo veo y también irá Shino un amigo de biología.

Sai: claro que iré amigo, será un honor conocer a tus dos amigos.

Shikamaru: espero que Naruto pueda, con eso de que se está quedando en casa de quien sabe quien –sospechando que es una aventura de Naruto-

Sai: jaja no te preocupes, seguro que la esta pasando increíble.

-En eso Naruto llegó-

Shikamaru: a poco te volviste a quedar con esa chica –picaro-.

Naruto: ja tu me tienes vigilado Shika, pues si me quede en su casa ¿Algún problema?

Sai/Shika: no, para nada.

Shikamaru: y cuéntame –acercándose a el para susurrarle-

Naruto: no te me acerques tanto –alejándose- no me gusta que un hombre se me acerque tanto –decía con asco-.

Shikamaru: bueno entonces te lo pregunto así, cuéntame cuantas posiciones llevan practicando del kamasutra –Sai rió a carcajadas y Naruto se quedó de piedra-

Naruto: eres un maldito pervertido Shika –recriminándolo-

Shikamaru: que más podrían hacer una chica y un chico juntos en la noche en una misma habitación –lujurioso-.

Naruto: jajaja si tienes razón.

Naruto pensando: "estas muy equivocado Shikamaru, entre Sakura y yo no hay nada. Ella es lo más lejano para mi, algo que nunca podré tocar".

Sai: comentábamos que iremos a la disco del sábado para apoyar a Tenten.

Naruto: enserio que bien, yo iré –alegre-

Shikamaru: pensé que quizás nos quedarías mal.

Naruto: jamás señores –orgulloso-

-Estuvieron en clases, Sakura los viernes salía a las 3 pm, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con Suigetsu a comer, allá Sasuke los alcanzó. Así que se la pasarían toda la tarde juntos viendo películas y animando a Sasuke.

Sakura: ¿Tú cumpleaños es el domingo verdad? Sabes quiero que vayas con nosotros mañana a la disco, apoyaremos a una amiga.

Sasuke: Ok, cuenten conmigo.

Suigetsu: si porque Tenten debe ganar, después nos vamos a festejar a su casa –divertido-.

-Naruto al salir de la escuela había tenido que cumplir con su trabajo de vengador, por suerte sus clientas solo habían pedido tocarlo y admirarlo. Aunque él continuaba pensando en Ino. Eran las 7 pm cuando iba a la casa de la última clienta con su traje de vengador enmascarado y entonces se topó con ella-

Ino: ¿Vengador? – Sorprendida por encontrarlo cerca de una plaza comercial- no crees que es peligroso lucirte, ocasionarías un caos.

Naruto: gracias señorita por preocuparse, pero estoy en perfectas condiciones, aún no soy tan famoso.

Ino: eso es verdad, aunque probablemente lo seas muy pronto –sonriéndole, aunque Naruto no supo si esa sonrisa era sincera, al fin y al cabo no era para él, sino para el vengador-.

Naruto: no me interesa serlo, solo cumplo con mi trabajo –serio-.

Ino: un placer, soy Ino Yamanaka modelo y futura doctora –sonriéndole y estrechándole la mano, Naruto se la tomó-

Naruto: sus manos son muy suaves –ella se sonrojo- dignas de una princesa.

Ino: gracias. Debo retirarme, para mí si es peligroso andar sola, cuídate espero volvernos a ver un día.

Naruto: déjeme escoltarla –poniéndose al lado de ella- para que llegue sana y salva a su destino.

Ino: bien –super feliz-.

Ino pensando: lo sabía seguro que se enamoro a primera vista, pero es mejor de lo que pensé. Quisiera que él fuera mi novio y no Itachi, es muy caballeroso y lindo; Itachi es frío y nunca me dice cosas lindas, solo cuando estamos en público me lleva rosas y demás. Pero este chico es un verdadero hombre el cual será mío.

-Naruto la acompañó a su limusina y se despidieron, ella iba ansiosa por saber como era su rostro, pero también iba con su corazón por salirse ese joven la había hecho estremecer como nadie. Él por su parte no iba contento ya que Ino había sido amable con el vengador, más no con él y eso lo deprimía-

Naruto pensando: "Ella jamás me verá con otros ojos, cada vez me estoy resignando más –muy triste- pero entonces disfrutaré de mis citas y besare otros labios aunque no sean los tuyos Ino.

-Suigetsu y Sasuke habían ido a dejar a Sakura a su departamento, estaban a fuera a las risas cuando Naruto llego y los vio de mala gana-

Sasuke: ¡Otra ves tú! –sorprendido-.

Naruto: ¿Y que? Te vale –le contestó groseramente-.

Sakura: ¡Naruto baka! Cómo te atreves a contestarle de esa forma a Sasuke –regañándolo-.

Naruto: ¡Como sea! – Entrando al departamento de ella, ignorando los gritos de Sakura y a sus amigos-

Sakura: Juro que si me las paga grgr –enojadísima-.

Suigetsu: ¿Por qué ese chico entra a tu casa y como si fuera también la suya? –curioso-

Sakura: lo que sucede es que se está quedando unos días aquí, lo que pasa es que su mamá y mi mamá son muy amigas y pues me pidieron el favor, ya saben –trataba de mentir y se ponía tensa-.

Sasuke: no sabía que continuabas en contacto con tus padres –no le creía nadita a sakura-

Sakura: ay Sasuke, ya las cosas están un poco mejor entre nosotros, pero no quiero hablar de ese asunto. Entonces mañana nos vemos para irnos juntos a la disco va –sonriéndoles-

Suigetsu: sale, pasamos aquí por todas ustedes.

Sasuke: yo iré con unos amigos de derecho también.

Suigetsu: Jugo también va y los demás.

Sakura: entonces así quedamos hasta mañana –cerrando la puerta e iba muy molesta con Naruto el cual estaba viendo la televisión comiendo palomitas-

Naruto: por fin te desocupaste –atragantándose las palomitas-

Sakura: no se que pretendes pero estoy muy enojada, ¿Qué te sucede? tratar de esa forma a Sasuke –enojada-

Naruto: ese tipo me cae mal ¿Qué quieres que haga?, no soy hipócrita para hacer como sin nada –dijo sinceramente-

Sakura: bien, no voy a obligarte a que te caiga bien Sasuke, pero al menos no le digas nada que lo haga sentir mal o lo pagarás caro –amenazándolo cosa que hizo que Naruto se riera-

Naruto: jaja que podría hacer una debilucha como tú, para empezar eres muy bajita a comparación mío –parándose y demostrándole que era muy alto que ella - además demasiado frágil –decía burlonamente- con un empujón vas a dar hasta Francia jajajaja.

Sakura: ¡mhp! No voy a perder el tiempo hablando contigo –dándose la vuelta-.

Naruto: Por cierto, ¿Mañana te vas a ir a la disco de tu amiga verdad? Yo también voy a tener cosas que hacer, así que cancela las citas que tenga y posponlas para el lunes. Estaré ocupado el fin de semana.

Sakura: está bien, y ¿A dónde vas? –curiosa-

Naruto: ja ¿Acaso te interesa con quién salga? –burlonamente le decía-

Sakura: claro que no idiota, no me importa en absoluto que pase con tu vida. Estoy cansada buenas noches –yéndose para su cuarto-

Naruto: hasta mañana –quedándose viendo la televisión-

-Al día siguiente Naruto estaba profundamente dormido ya que se había desvelado viendo películas en TNT mientras que Sakura hacia el aseo del departamento. Y posteriormente tomaba una taza de café-

Naruto: hola Sakura, buenos días –él se encontraba con el torso desnudo y un pantalón de mezclilla, con el cabello revuelto, Sakura se sonrojo y se enojo-

Sakura: ¡baka! Qué falta de respeto es este –por estar semidesnudo- ve a ponerte una playera inmediatamente –le ordenó-

Naruto: jajaja acaso Sakura-chan se puso nerviosa de verme así –decía burlonamente-

Sakura: deja de inventar estupideces y de llamarme sakura-chan para burlarte de mí.

Naruto: jajaja, ¡Ey! tengo hambre ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –Preguntó hambriento-.

Sakura: no acostumbro a desayunar, solo tomó café por las mañanas y cuando puedo fruta o yogurt, pero ahorita no tengo nada. Así que toma café si quieres.

Naruto: acaso me quieres ver en puros huesos –dijo enfadado- solo café ¡Ni loco!, voy a hacerme un sándwich –yendo a la cocina a preparárselo-.

Sakura: ashh –suspiro- que fastidio, ese Naruto que se cree. Revolotear mi casa y exigirme cosas.

Naruto: ¿vas a salir ahorita? –Interesado-

Sakura: no, voy a descansar para al rato ir a la disco.

Naruto: genial, entonces vayamos a dar la vuelta –propuso- quiero ir a jugar a play time.

Sakura: dile a tus amigos, me rehusó a ir.

Naruto: que aburrida eres –haciendo pucheros-

Sakura: ya dije que ¡NO!.

Naruto: pero, no fuera Sasuke porque rápidamente dirías que si –dijo con un poco de molestia-

Sakura: tampoco iría ¡baka! ¿Y qué tiene que ver Sasuke en este asunto?

Naruto: nada –rindiéndose- mejor me voy a casa de Shikamaru –yéndose al cuarto que actualmente ocupaba-.

Sakura: ¡espera! –Sintiéndose culpable- está bien vamos –naruto volteo sonriente- pero solo un rato Ok.

-Tanto Naruto como Sakura se vistieron y se dirigieron a la plaza a jugar en play time. Ella sugirió jugar hookey-

Sakura: te voy ganando jaja, nadie es tan bueno en esto como yo –decía orgullosa-

Naruto: ja eso ya lo veremos –ya estaban en la revancha-

-Tanto Naruto como Sakura se estaban divirtiendo así que estuvieron mas de las horas previstas hasta que se les terminaron las fichas-

Naruto: estuvo genial, pero tenemos que desempatar, vendremos después verdad?

Sakura: claro, te voy a demostrar que soy mejor que tu.

Naruto: eso si que no.

-Ambos rieron y se dirigieron al departamento-

Naruto: bueno ahora si me voy, nos vemos en unos días Sakura –saliendo por la puerta-

Sakura: si, te diviertes –diciéndole adiós con la mano- y te cuidas!

Naruto: me gusta que te preocupes por mi –sonriéndole, esa risa a ella la puso nerviosa y se puso a la defensiva-

Sakura: es solo que si te pasa algo el negocio se nos viene abajo, nada más por eso –recalcó-

Naruto: está bien, pero tú si cuidate si te pasará algo no se que haría –Sakura se sonrojo y naruto se rió a carcajadas- jajajaja caíste fue una broma, nos vemos Sakura –ella apretó los puños-

Sakura: eres un IDIOTA!

-Naruto se fue riendo-

Naruto pensando: Sakura es muy divertida aunque sea muchas veces amargada y con muy mal genio, pero no puedo evitarlo a su lado me siento muy bien.

Sakura pensando: Naruto definitivamente es un baka! Pero sinceramente me la paso bien con él, es divertido jiji.

-Naruto se fue con Shikamaru y allí estaba Sai, se pusieron bastante guapos para ir a la disco. Por otra parte las amigas de Sakura se reunían en su departamento para embellecerse-

Karin: que tal estoy quedando amiga –planchándose el cabello-

Sakura: te está quedando muy bien –sonriéndole-

-Mientras Sakura ayudaba a Aisha a maquillarse, esta traía un vestido de coctel negro de tirantes y el cabello agarrado-

Sakura: te ves super Aisha.

Aisha: oh muchas gracias futura doctora –es que aisha es muy recta, demasiado formal tanto que parece caricatura-

Sakura: jaja ya empezaste. Tomoka tu ya estas lista?

Tomoka: ya casi q tal me veo?

-Tomoka iba con el cabello rizado suelto, maquillada, una blusa rosada, un pescador negro y unos zapatos de piso negro. A pesar de estar gordita se veía elegante-

Sakura: te ves muy linda Tomoka –decía sinceramente-

Tomoka: gracias Saku-chan pero tú que te vas a poner? Nos has estado ayudando y solo te estamos atrasando.

Sakura: por eso ni se preocupen, yo ahorita rápidamente me arreglo.

-Ya estaban las 4 amigas listas cuando tocó Suigetsu y Jugo que venían por ellas-

Suigetsu: que guapas están todas, bueno a excepción de Karin.

Karin: jaja sabes que es 0 a la izquierda tu comentario –decía indignada-

Jugo: vayamos que nos está esperando Sasuke a fuera del antro.

-Antro "Bartola VIP" 11 pm –

-Había mucha gente a fuera y otros ya se encontraban adentro, muchas chicas y chicos guapos y otros no tanto. Algunas parejitas o otros disfrutando con amigos. Tenten se encontraba con Hinata y Kiba hablando con unos chicos para persuadirlos y votaran por ella-

Sakura: allí está Tenten –señalando- vayamos! Hola amiga –saludando a Tenten –chicos! –a los demás-

Tenten: Sakura que bueno que viniste a apoyarme. –entusiasmada-

Karin: claro porque tienes que ganar.

Tenten: ustedes también chicos estoy tan contenta.

Tomoka: seremos tu porra –alegre-

Tenten: gracias tomo-chan.

-Estaban reunidos Sakura, Tenten, Karin, Aisha, Tomoka, Kiba, Jugo, Hinata y Suigetsu entonces llegó Sasuke y sus amigos-

Sasuke: hola a todos, les presento a mis amigos de la facultad él es Haku, Kimimaru y Sora.

Haku: mucho gusto –dijo tímidamente-

Kimimaru: hola! –bastante serio-

Sora: que tal –animado-

Sasuke: todos ellos votarán por ti Tenten.

Tenten: ay Sasuke no sabes te lo agradezco mucho y a ustedes también, después iremos a festejar Yupi!

Ino: yo no estaría tan segura Tenten –les arruinó el momento con sus amigos-

Shion (la chica que salió en la película 1 de naruto shippuden): Hola Tenten –viéndola fijamente con rabia- no te la dejaré tan fácil. Yo voy a ganar –dijo con mucha seguridad-

Tenten: así que tu eres amiga de Ino, era de esperarse son igualitas. Pero veremos quien es mejor –desafiándola-

Shion: ja perdedora –yéndose con Ino-

-Después de ese incidente llegaron Shikamaru y los demás-

Shikamaru: hola veo que aún siguen aquí Tenten traje a unos amigos. Ellos son Chouji y Shino.

Karin: Chouji! –sorprendida-

Chouji: Karin?

Karin/Chouji: porque no dijiste que vendrías al antro? –enojados-

Shikamaru: upss.

-Sakura y Naruto también se sorprendieron de verse y se miraron fijamente, Sakura molesta porque no le contó que iría también al antro donde ella iba a ir, y él la veía con curiosidad o algo más? Ya que Sakura se veía muy bonita. Traía un pantalón negro de mezclilla entubado muy ajustado, unos zapatos de tacón alto, una blusa blanca de tirantes bastante escotada que se apreciaba muy bien los senos que por cierto los tenía grandecitos, estaba muy bien maquillada y traía el cabello lacio y suelto, además desprendía un olor exquisito-

-Naruto iba sencillamente vestido ya que no quería llamar la atención, no le convenía que lo descubrieran, así que llevaba una camisa rallada de azul y blanco y un pantalón negro de vestir, aunque traía una loción de hugo boss que olía riquísimo-

Sai: hola sakura me alegra mucho encontrarte aquí –sakura lo miró-

Sakura: Hola Sai que bien, así podremos bailar –animada-

Sai: claro que si, serás está noche mi pareja de baile.

-Al fin entraron todos al antro se sentaron en dos mesas ya que no cabían en una sola-

Tenten: los dejo un momento tengo que irme a preparar con las demás candidatas.

Todos: suerte! Te estaremos apoyando!

Tenten: gracias chicos –se retiró de allí, mientras tanto…

Sai: electrónica me gusta –intentando bailar pero nada más el ritmo no le salía, Sakura lo veía con una gota en la cabeza y Naruto se burlaba de él-

Naruto: eres pésimo jajaja, deja de hacer el ridículo.

Sai: cállate nadie pidió tu opinión –molesto-

Jugo: a mi la música me gusta más escucharla que bailar.

Sasuke: es verdad, opino lo mismo. Prefiero mientras ver bailar a la gente.

Sakura: oh vamos sasuke por primera vez en tu vida no seas aguafiestas y baila con nosotros –jalandolo para que se levantará a bailar-

Sasuke: sakura no insistas –resistiendose- a lo mejor más alrato-

Sakura: bueno –resignandose-

Tomoka: oye y tú eres amigo entonces de estos guapos –diciendole a Sai-

Sai: si mucho gusto.

Tomoka: que hermosa sonrisa tienes –coqueta-

Sai: jeeee.

Naruto: el Sai ya ligo –burlándose de su amigo- que bonita pareja hacen.

Sai: podrías callarte por una vez en tu vida Naruto –apenado y molesto-

Naruto: jajaja, oye hermosa –refiriéndose a Tomoka- sabes que mi amigo es un poco tímido pero las chicas como tu son su tipo.

Sai: queeee!

Tomoka: enserio –volteando a ver a sai con ilusión- tu me consideras linda?

Sai: ejemmm –no quedándole de otra- claro, porque no.

Sai pensando: maldito Naruto juro que te mato después.

Naruto: los dejo platicando tantito voy a ver a los demás.

Sai pensando: si definitivamente te mataré –enojado-

-Aisha estaba viendo al inframundo (es un decir que está viajando) mientras sus amigas se habían dado por vencidas en que les respondiera-

Hinata: se ha vuelto a viajar, lastima.

Sakura: si verdad jaja ya no es raro en ella. Oye Hinata acompáñame al baño.

Hinata: claro, vamos.

-Cuando estas iban hacia el baño alguien las vió-

¿?: Esa era Sakura verdad –alterado-

Nagato: no, tal ves se le parecía.

¿?: no estoy totalmente seguro, ahorita que vuelva a pasar verificaré si es.

-Después de unos 15 minutos Hinata y Sakura volvieron a pasar-

¿?: Estoy seguro es ella –se levanto y se dirigió hacia estas dos- Sakura! –mirándola con el ceño fruncido-

Sakura: S-a-s-o-r-i – temblorosa-

Hinata: Sasori? Que haces aquí?

Sasori: no más bien ustedes que hacen aquí? –enojado- sabes que nos has tenido con pendiente Sakura –regañandola- por tu rebeldía innecesaria.

Sakura: mira ahórrate tus comentarios quieres hablaremos pero no aquí. Si quieres el lunes.

Sasori: siempre haciendo lo que te viene en gana no? –enojadisimo- está bien hablaremos el lunes sin excusas te pasaré a buscar. Además estoy molesto no asististe a la reunión era necesaria tu presencia.

Sakura: es algo que no me interesa por eso no asistí, no es mi camino deberías saberlo más que nadie.

Sasori: Hinata hablaré un momento con ella quiera o no asi que dejanos solos.

Hinata: si –timidamente- te espero alla en la mesa.

Sakura: ok –volteando a ver a Sasori con mirada desafiante-

-Hinata regresó a la mesa un poco alterada-

Karin: ¿donde está Sakura? –karin ya había solucionado el enojo con Chouji y estaban muy acaramelados-

Hinata: es que veníamos del baño pero en ese momento nos topamos con Sasori.

Karin: queeeee! –angustiada- Sasori dices hay no! ahora si que está en peligro.

Sasuke: de que hablan?

Karin: es que dice Hinata que Sakura se encontró con Sasori.

Sasuke: EEe! Eso si que es grave, puede tener problemas.

-Naruto había también ido al baño después que las chicas, regresaba hacia la mesa cuando observó que Sakura discutía con un sujeto de cabello rojo y la zangoloteaba, se veía que estaban peleando así que no dudo en intervenir-

Sasori: nos hiciste quedar en mal a todos! –enojado- no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta.

Sakura: egoísta yo? Tan solo por no haber asistido. Ja ahora resulta.

Sasori: escucha ya me cansaste –la jalaba fuertemente como lastimándola mientras ella se resistía-

Naruto: creo que ya fue suficiente! –interviniendo-

Sakura: Naruto?

Naruto: no se quien rayos seas ni me interesa, solo suelta a Sakura! –le ordenó-

-Sasori la soltó-

Sasori: agradece a este chico que te haya salvado porque si no hubiera perdido la razón.

Sakura: ya te dije el lunes. Espera hasta entonces de lo contrario si me arruinas la noche te juro que lo pagarás muy caro –amenazando-

Sasori: no te la arruinaré, pero el lunes no te librarás de mi.

-Naruto y Sakura se retiraron de allí-

Naruto: quien es ese imbécil –se notaba que estaba molesto- porque te gritaba de esa forma y te agredía?

Sakura suspiro: él es Sasori… mi hermano mayor.

-Naruto quedó en shock-

Naruto: tu hermano? –intrigado- y porque peleaban?

Sakura: porque tenemos desacuerdos, pero olvídate de eso vayamos con los demás. Ah y Naruto, gracias –sonriéndole-

Naruto: no fue nada, como dices somos socios si te pasa algo que haríamos con la empresa jeeee.

Sakura: es verdad –entristeció- solo porque somos socios.

-Con Sasori-

Nagato: y bien pudiste hablar con ella?

Sasori: más o menos, no mucho pero el lunes si que lo haremos.

Nagato: Sakura debería de ocupar su lugar y ser una digna Haruno.

Sasori: si, eso mismo creo yo. Pero hazla entender, también en esa reunión alguien tenía mucho interés por conocerla y como no se presentó ahora con más razón.

Nagato: y esa persona les conviene?

Sasori: demasiado diría yo, pero Sakura tiene un punto débil que yo conozco muy bien –mirada malvada-

-Sakura regresó con Naruto y sus amigos estaban preocupados-

Karin: hinata nos contó todo bien? –preocupada-

Sakura: si Karin, no te preocupes. Hablaré con Sasori después.

Hinata: miren ya están presentando a las candidatas.

-El animador ya estaba presentando a las candidatas aunque las que más tenían porras eran Tenten y Shion, la cosa estaba reñida pero al finalizar la disco sabrían quien ganaba-

Shion: preparate para tu derrota.

Tenten: eso lo veremos.

-Tenten regresó con sus amigos-

Hinata: veras que tu ganarás.

Sakura: si, así que no te preocupes.

Tenten: bueno gente hay que disfrutar, así que a bailar en lo que se me pasan los nervios.

Shikamaru: que tal si bailas conmigo?

Tenten: claro, vente –tomándolo de la mano llevándolo a la pista-

Naruto: je ese Shika es un seductor.

Hinata: Kiba vente bailemos.

Kiba: claro Hinata –se fueron a la pista-

Sakura: vamos Sasuke lo prometiste –jalandolo-

Sasuke: pero solo una canción.

Sakura: está bien.

Karin: puchunguis vamos a bailar.

Chouji: lo que digas mi cielo.

Kimimaru: oye –preguntandole a Jugo- quien es esa chica? –señalando a Ino-

Jugo: Ino Yamanaka la más popular de la universidad.

Kimimaru: interesante, creo que la invitaré a bailar –naruto escucho eso y apretó los puños-

Naruto: no creo que acepte! –desafiandolo-

Kimimaru: porque no? si yo soy el más popular de derecho –altaneramente-

Naruto: porque ella tiene novio.

Kimimaru: novio? Es algo que no me importa, tan solo quiero una aventura con ella.

Naruto: como te atreves –agarrandolo de la camisa- retráctate.

Kimimaru: que te pasa? Acaso tu la quieres para ti?

Naruto: grgrgr –sin soltarlo, Sakura y Sasuke vieron la escena así que rápidamente fueron a parar eso-

Sakura: naruto suéltalo! –le ordenó-

Sasuke: que te pasa? Eres una bestia o que –defendiendo a su amigo-

Naruto: no tu amigo es una bestia hablar mal de una mujer, diciendo como si fuera un objeto.

Sakura: es verdad eso? –preguntandole a kimimaru-

Kimimaru: yo solo dije que se me antojaba ino para una aventura este chico se me vino encima.

Sasuke: no Kimimaru no puedes hacerle eso a Ino –kimimaru se sorprendió- ella está saliendo con mi hermano.

-Todos menos Sakura, Jugo y Suigetsu que sabían se quedaron con la boca abierta-

Haku: tu hermano? El actor Itachi.

Sasuke: si es mi hermano y es novio de Ino, aunque eres mi amigo Kimimaru creo que Naruto tiene razón.

Kimimaru: lo lamento Sasuke no fue mi intención. Discúlpame.

Sasuke: no te preocupes amigo tu no sabias nada. Vamos a la barra yo invito compremos algo –se fueron de allí-

Sakura: porque te pusiste así? Tanto amas a Ino? –aunque su mirada reflejaba tristeza-

Naruto: si Sakura, amo a Ino –dijo finalmente Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho pero trató de no darle importancia y brindarle una sonrisa-

Sakura: je ya veo, te deseo suerte. No será fácil conquistarla pero para alguien como tú seguro lo logra –cerrandole un ojo-

Naruto: gracias Sakura, espero que si.

Sakura: bueno voy a bailar un rato, por cierto no veo a Sai y me prometió que bailaríamos.

Sai: aquí estoy Sakura ah ah –cansado- estoy huyéndole a tu amiga cierta persona me hizo una broma pesada –volteando a ver a naruto quien nadamas se reia-

Sakura: entonces venga bailemos –lo tomó de la mano y se fueron-

Naruto: Ino, no puedo evitarlo yo… te quiero a pesar de todo, te quiero demasiado.

Sakura pensando: esa Ino que suerte tiene Naruto la ama y ella no se lo merece, pobresito me gustaría ayudarlo pero es que al lado de Ino él nunca será feliz.

-Sai bailaba con Sakura estaban muy divertidos cuando por fin anunciaban los resultados-

Y la reina de esta noche es Tenten –gritaba el animador-

-Los amigos de Tenten brincaban de alegría-

Tenten: gane siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ganeeeee yupi! –saltaba-

Hinata: lo lograste amiga!

Sakura: felicidades –abrazandola-

Tenten: muy bien –se fue a donde estaba el animador y tomó el micrófono en sus manos- Todos están invitados a festejar mi triunfo… la reyna de sistemas computacionales les invita a irnos a mi casa habrá alcohol, música y mucha diversión.

Todos: siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-¿Qué pasará en esa fiesta?

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 "Un amor imposible" **

-Todos los amigos de Tenten y otros desconocidos se fueron a su casa a festejar, la casa de ella era grande con jardines y tenía una alberca. No era una mansión pero estaba cómoda.

Tenten: diviértanse –empezó a repartir muchas botellas de Tequila, Wisky, Vodka, cervezas, etc. También había pizzas y papas-.

Kiba: vamos a tomar Yupi –estaba con Shino ya que estos habían ido juntos en la secundaria y preparatoria-

Shino: por eso amo las fiestas, solo por el licor.

Suigetsu: no sean mala onda, déjenme un poco –sentándose con ellos-

Jugo: yo también quiero.

-Sai andaba con Sakura no se despegaban, Sasuke se sintió un poco desplazado y se fue a quejar-

Sasuke: me tienes muy abandonado.

Sakura: ay Sasuke perdona es que como no te gusta bailar, y pues Sai si ha querido, pero si quieres me estoy un rato contigo.

Sasuke: no, ya si quieres baila y más al rato tomamos unos tequilas ¿qué dices?

Sakura: jaja de acuerdo.

Karin: ¿acaso quieres emborrachar a mi amiga? –le decía a Sasuke- hasta hace poco ella no bebía mucho.

Sakura: tu lo has dicho antes, pero ahora sí y déjame decirte que aguanto bastante –orgullosa- ¡te voy a tumbar Sasuke!

Sasuke: jaja eso lo veremos una inexperta no podrá contra mí.

Sakura: menos palabras y más acción. A ver de una vez un fondo.

Sasuke: hecho.

Karin: pero Sakura…

Chouji: déjalos que se diviertan, ven vamos por pizza está deliciosa –se fueron-

-Sakura y Sasuke se tomaron el primer caballito, iban por el segundo y luego por el tercero-

-Mientras tanto Sai huía de Tomoka, se andaba escondiendo-

Sai: tú tienes la culpa Naruto –le recriminaba-

Naruto: tan solo fue una broma, no creí que de verdad ella se la fuera a creer –se hacía el inocente-

Sai: seguro que lo hiciste para fastidiarme la existencia y de paso hacerme quedar mal con Sakura.

Naruto: créeme te estoy haciendo un favor.

-Tenten bailaba muy animada junto con Hinata mientras los demás les echaban porras-

-En eso un furioso Neji interrumpió el baile-

Neji: ¿se puede saber qué rayos haces? –gritándole a Hinata- te estás comportando como una mujerzuela –jalándola del brazo-

Hinata: Neji ¿quieres soltarme? –molesta-

Neji: no, y ahorita mismo te vas conmigo –llevándosela de la fiesta-

Tenten: que aburrido es ese idiota, en fin la fiesta sigue.

Kiba: donde esta mi hime –buscando a Hinata ya bien ebrio-

Suigetsu: que ahora le vas a declarar tu amor jaja –también ebrio-

Kiba: no te burles de mis sentimientos.

Suigetsu: que sensible te pones.

-Sakura ya estaba un poco mareada y Sasuke un poco menos que ella cuando este recibió una llamada-

Sasuke: lamento Sakura, pero me tengo que ir.

Sakura: ¿quién te llamo? –intrigada-

Sasuke: mi mamá, bueno mañana te espero en mi fiesta no faltes –dándole un beso en la frente y después yéndose de allí-

Sakura: Sasuke –con nostalgia- claro mañana estaré en primera fila.

-La mayoría estaban algo borrachos, Sakura al fin se encontró con Sai y de nuevo se fueron a bailar-

Sakura: ea ea Sai así ándale así ya estas aprendiendo, vamos agarra el ritmo –bailando-

Sai: si ¿cómo voy? –Moviéndose imitando a Sakura-

Sakura: excelente vamos –moviéndose sensualmente-

-Naruto andaba aburrido ya que desde hace un rato que no estaba bebiendo, Shikamaru había encontrado pareja y estaban quien sabe dónde y pues Sai se encontraba bailando con Sakura. Así que mejor se sentó-

-Sai y Sakura estaban tan divertidos bailando pero en eso se acercaba Tomoka-

Sai: perdóname Sakura pero tengo que huir por mi vida, ahorita te vuelvo a buscar- huyendo de Tomoka-

Sakura: jajajajaja –muerta de la risa-

Tomoka: ¿por dónde se fue? No se me escapa este hombre –decidida a conquistarlo-

Sakura: ¡por allá! –le señalo por donde se había ido Sai, mientras se apretaba el estomago que no aguantaba las risas, Naruto aprovecho para acercarse a ella-

Naruto: eres perversa pobre de Sai tanto que te quiere –decía más en burla que enserio-

Sakura: ya estamos de fiesta, hay que festejar –Naruto percibió que ella estaba tomada-

Naruto: estas más alegre de lo normal.

Sakura: si y me siento muy pero muy bien. ¿Por qué no bailas conmigo? ándale –jalándolo hacia ella-

Naruto: ¡espera! –sonrojado-

-Sakura había continuado bebiendo después con Sai y ahora si se encontraba bastante tomada aunque no perdía el equilibrio, por el momento-

-Estaba una canción de reggaetón la cual a ella le encantaba y comenzó a bailar sensualmente se pego a Naruto y este no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que se alejaba y ella lo percibió-

Sakura: que aburrido eres si no quieres bailar mejor me voy a sentar –se fue molesta-

Naruto: no es eso, pero es que estas tomada que tal si luego la agarras contra mi –se justificaba-

Sakura: ash –comenzó a beber wisky con agua mineral y hielos – ¿por qué no te tomas uno? ándale –le ofrecía-

Naruto: bueno –resignado, agarro un vaso y se sirvió, estuvieron un rato bebiendo. Sakura le había propuesto ver quien tomaba más y claro Naruto jamás se permitía perder y menos cuando se trataba de Sakura, así que él llevaba bebiendo más y ya estaba bastante "alegre"-

Sakura: una más ¡ándale! –insistía-

Naruto: mejor bailemos –ahora él la atraía hacia él y se iban a la pista, estaban mareados y el inconsciente salía a relucir, ya estaban desinhibidos y era todo felicidad-

-Estaba otra canción que se prestaba para bailar pegados y sensualmente-

-Sakura se dejo llevar con la música bailando mucho más sensualmente que antes y pegaba su trasero en …. Naruto, él por inercia la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más a su cuerpo. Luego ella dejo de darle la espalda para voltearlo a ver, se echaban miradas coquetas y seductoras, él la tenía de la cintura mientras bailaban-

Naruto pensando: no sé que estoy haciendo, tan solo me dejo llevar por el momento y me siento muy feliz, no quiero soltarla.

Sakura pensando: esto es genial, me siento liberada y muy contenta, además siento que nada malo me pasará en sus brazos, es como si estuviera bien protegida y me gusta.

-Ellos estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca por inercia sus labios estaban a punto de unirse pero en ese momento escucharon gritos y se separaron rápidamente-

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede? –asustada-

Naruto: ¡no lo sé! –también con temor-

-Sakura agarro el brazo de Naruto buscando protección, este entendió que ella tenía miedo así que no dijo nada-

Naruto: será mejor que nos vayamos, no sé que esté pasando pero creo que hay pleito.

Sakura: ay no –dijo temblorosa- odio los pleitos no me gusta ver como se golpean entre sí.

Naruto: entonces te llevaré a tu casa.

Sakura: pero ¿mis amigas? –preocupada- debo buscarlas y a los chicos también.

Naruto: bueno vente vamos a buscarlos –la tomo de la mano-

-Lo que pasaba es que unos chicos que no eran amigos de Tenten y se habían colado en la fiesta estaban peleándose con una bandita de drogadictos que también se habían colado en la fiesta, pero estos habían sacado cadenas y estaban golpeándose a matar. Los demás habían huido y Tenten estaba con Aisha, Tomoka, Sai, Suigetsu y los demás marcándole a la policía. Karin andaba preocupada buscando a Sakura junto con su novio y le marcaban al celular pero ella no contestaba-

Chouji: yo la vi que estaba bien hace un rato, no te preocupes amor.

Karin: ay Chouji, ojala que sí. Vayamos adentro con Tenten. Le mandaré un mensaje que estamos bien y que no tardará en llegar la policía.

-Sakura reviso su cel y se tranquilizo-

Sakura: dicen que están bien adentro en casa de Tenten –aliviada-

Naruto: si quieres entonces regresemos.

Sakura: ¡No! yo ya me quiero ir a mi casa, Naruto por favor no me dejes sola –Naruto se alegró de que ella lo necesitará y la acercó a él-

Naruto: no te voy a dejar, yo te protegeré.

Sakura: gracias –sonrojada-

-Algunos de los que estaban peleando pudieron escaparse antes de que llegará la policía y otros fueron aprendidos. Dos que se escaparon eran drogadictos y querían aprovechar para continuar molestando gente y se toparon con Naruto y Sakura-

Drogo1: vaya, vaya que bonita pareja, me pregunto si les gustaría un trío –Naruto lo miró con odio-

Naruto: eso ¡jamás! Tú no la tocas –a Sakura se le aceleró el corazón-

Drogo2: ¿y piensas evitarlo? Mejor coopera chico.

Naruto: Sakura ponte atrás de mí –le ordenó y ella obedeció-

Sakura: ten cuidado, por favor –preocupada-

Naruto: je es bueno que te preocupes por mi –se abalanzó hacia los sujetos a los cuales golpeo pero también lo golpearon, Sakura lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible. Entraron al departamento y ella cerró con seguro-

Sakura: ay que terrible miedo he pasado –agitada por correr-

Naruto: pero ya paso.

Sakura: pero estas lastimado, déjame curarte –ella fue por su botiquín ya que una doctora siempre tiene más de uno y otras cosas, también medicina para cualquier cosa-

Naruto: estoy bien, no te preocupes –sentado en el sofá de la sala-

Sakura: nada de eso –con una gasa y alcohol le limpiaba las heridas del rostro y de su brazo derecho- bien te voy a dar un desinflamatorio para que amanezcas sin dolor ni inflamación. Te vas a tomar un cataflan ahorita y luego por la mañana, también vas a tomarte una bipasmina compuesta.

Naruto: está bien, gracias Sakura.

Sakura: no, gracias a ti. Por cierto Naruto, te voy a proponer algo –Naruto la miró con interés- me gustaría que para hacer las cosas más fáciles con el negocio vivieras aquí –Naruto se puso feliz-

Naruto: si tú estás de acuerdo, por mi no hay mayor problema.

Sakura: entonces no se diga más. Vivirás aquí de ahora en adelante, pero ¿qué les dirás a tus padres?

Naruto: que me voy a vivir con mi novia un tiempo –Sakura en shock-

Sakura: oye te pasas, pero en fin. Bueno hasta mañana, aun me siento un poco mareada je, que descanses.

Naruto: tu igual –en eso Sakura se regresó y sorprendió a Naruto dándole un beso en la mejilla-

Sakura: que pases buenas noches –se fue feliz a su cuarto-

Naruto pensando: que fue esto –tocándose su mejilla y sonrojado- como que Sakura está muy amable ella no suele ser así conmigo, además me dejo vivir aquí –una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro- eso está genial así me la pasaré todo el tiempo con ella, nos divertiremos y ya no estaré tan solo. Bueno tengo a Shika y Sai pero es que estar con Sakura es mucho mejor. Y de vez en cuando podré volver a oler sus tangas –pensó pervertidamente- no creo que tenga nada de malo, total nunca lo sabrá jeje.

-Sakura en su cuarto-

Sakura pensando: que increíble noche, me divertí demasiado y Naruto es un gran amigo (si como no, ni tú misma te la crees) me protegió y cuido. Y ahora que viviremos juntos no tendré miedo en las noches de que entren a robarme como aquel día, y al fin podré descansar porque hace mucho que no lo hago.

-Sakura hace un año vivió una experiencia traumática en un anterior departamento que vivía, trataron de robarle y fue terrible que además de asaltarla en su propia casa la intentaron violar. Y desde entonces ella siempre había estado en alerta y por eso casi siempre se iba a dormir muy noche y no descansaba muy bien, pero estos días que Naruto se había estado quedando con ella se sentía más segura y había logrado dormir y descansar sin preocupación alguna.

-A la mañana siguiente Sakura se despertaba a las 9 am, y decidió que haría algo de desayunar a Naruto para agradecerle lo de anoche. Iba con un short pequeño y una blusa de manga corta con tenis-

-Naruto era flojo para levantarse los fines de semana y ya eran alrededor de las 11 am cuando por fin se levantó-

Naruto: buenos días Sakura –de nuevo estaba con el torso descubierto y despeinado-

Sakura: ¡no te da vergüenza que te vea así! –regañándolo-

Naruto: ey ya también es mi casa, así que te aguantas. –ya no le dijo si había algo de desayunar ya que siempre le decía que no y lo dejaba preparando algo así que se fue directo a la cocina-

Sakura: espera Naruto, te he preparado algo –sonrojada- por lo de ayer –Naruto sonrió- no sé si este bueno pero…

-Sakura le había preparado un coctel de frutas, jugo y dos huevos-

Naruto: se ve delicioso, gracias Sakura –ella sonrió- y tu ¿no vas a desayunar?

Sakura: emm si claro –agarro un vaso de jugo y un poco de fruta-

Naruto: es muy poco –volteando a ver que comía poquito-

Sakura: pues claro debo conservar la línea jojo.

Naruto: tonterías –disponiéndose a comer-

Sakura: por cierto al rato es el cumpleaños de Sasuke ¿no te gustaría ir?

Naruto: gracias pero prefiero ir a casa de Shika además les quiero preguntar cómo les fue ayer y que hizo la policía.

Sakura: está bien.

Naruto: espero que te diviertas.

Sakura: tu igual, bueno tengo que alistarme en un rato vienen las chavas por mí. ¿Ah que crees? –dijo entusiasmada- mañana me traen mi coche nuevo.

Naruto: ¿coche? ¿Con qué dinero lo compras? No me digas que con lo que he ganado.

Sakura: ja claro que no, pues había estado ahorrando desde hace mucho y listo. Es un jetta semi-usado color rojo. Pero estará genial y te lo voy a prestar para que andes más discretamente en tus citas. Más te vale que sepas manejar ¡eh!

Naruto: ja más te vale que sea estándar porque automático es para nenas-decía burlón-

Sakura: ay no me digas, pues si es estándar, yo manejo como me lo pongan no me compares con esas chicas idiotas. Jum.

Naruto: jajaja bueno.

Sakura: entonces me voy a alistar va.

-Se fue a bañar y luego se retiro a su cuarto para arreglarse, Naruto entró al baño por si las dudas había otra tanguita de Sakura pero nada, está ves ella había sido cuidadosa y no había dejado ropa en el baño-

Naruto: uy que lástima.

-Shikamaru le marcó a Naruto que se apresurará porque le tenía una sorpresa, este le gritó a Sakura que se veían más tarde y se retiró a casa de su amigo-

-Después de un rato Sakura ya estaba lista para irse con sus amigas las cuales le contaban de la angustia de anoche, pero que al final había llegado la policía-

Sakura: ¿y Aisha se dio cuenta de todo? –sorprendida-

Tomoka: más o menos jajaja ya supo cuando la teníamos adentro en la casa de Tenten.

Karin: jaja si es cierto.

Aisha: eh no es cierto, son bien chismosas –todas a las risas-

Sakura: saben le compré esto a Sasuke –contenta-

Karin: vaya seguro que le van a encantar, ¿cuanto te costaron?

Sakura: pues 4000 pesos, pero vale la pena son Prada y con lo fashion que es Sasuke seguro que le vienen bien.

Karin: oh si se ven muy chidos esos lentes.

-La fiesta sería en la casa exclusiva de Sasuke (él tiene su propia casa ya que son millonarios) la cual era parecida a la de Tenten solo que esta era de un solo piso-

Sasuke: hola chicas adelante pasen.

Sakura: felicidades Sasuke –lo abrazo cariñosamente y luego las demás-

Sasuke: gracias chicas, pasen apenas vamos a comer.

Sakura: ay pero aquí ya están los chavos –se fueron a sentar con Sui, Jugo, Kimimaru, Haku y Kiba. ¿Tenten y Hinata no les dijiste que vinieran?

Sasuke: si les dije pero Tenten tiene resaca y Hinata me aviso que no la dejaron venir al parecer tuvo problemas por culpa de Neji.

Sakura: ese tipo siempre se pasa de lanza con ella ósea que se cree. Está bien que la quiera cuidar pero esto es el colmo.

Sasuke: si yo también lo pienso. Es demasiado celoso y creo que no tiene porque.

Sakura: ay qué horror yo si tuviera un primo así lo pondría en su lugar.

Sasuke: bien dicho Sakura.

-Estaban en la fiesta animados comiendo en eso llego Temari-

Temari: Hola Sasuke felicidades-dándole un abrazo- Sakura amiga –se fue a abrazarla-

Sakura: Temari tanto tiempo –correspondiendo el abrazo de su amiga-

Temari: si te había extrañado.

Sakura: cuéntame ¿cómo te ha ido?

Temari: super bien, de hecho estuve en un juicio hace poco fue un gran reto pero vieras que metí al criminal preso y pude salvar un inocente.

Sakura: no sabes cómo me alegro. ¿Te acuerdas cuando éramos chicas que siempre decíamos que protegeríamos a los necesitados?

Temari: claro que lo recuerdo, aunque también jugábamos que nos sacábamos la lotería jaja aunque a Konan si que se le cumplió.

Sakura: jajaja es verdad, qué tiempos aquellos.

Temari: Hola chicas –saludando a Karin, aisha y tomoka- hacía tiempo que no las veía, siguen siendo tan unidas como siempre eso me da gusto.

Karin: ya ves Temari, aunque estoy muy orgullosa de ti eres una abogada de prestigio y con apenas 26 años.

Temari: es un trabajo pesado pero vale la pena.

-Todo estaba muy bien hasta que Temari le pidió de favor a Sakura si la acompañaba a comprar el regalo para Sasuke-

-Mientras tanto en casa de Shikamaru-

Shikamaru: Naruto qué bueno que llegas te tengo una noticia Shion e Ino aceptaron venir a mi casa para tomarnos un wisky.

Naruto: ¡enserio! –emocionado- que genial, hoy le diré lo que siento de veras!

Sai: ánimo y fue gracias a mi que acepto venir, aunque no te lo merezcas por lo que me hiciste pasar anoche con la gordita, pero voy a dejarlo pasar tan solo porque me la pase increíble con Sakura.

Naruto: jeee gracias Sai que buen amigo eres –de la que se salvo por travieso-

-Llegaron Ino y Shion muy guapas y deslumbrantes claro eso era costumbre-

Ino: hola Sai –muack muack (típico beso en ambas mejillas) Hola Shikamaru –saludándolo de lejos- Hola Naruto –saludándolo en la mejilla-

Shion: saben me alegra mucho que hayan votado por mi –pobre no se dio cuenta que eran la porra de Tenten, mejor para ellos-lástima que no gané pero no estoy vencida el próximo año seguro que ganaré.

Sai: claro Shion jee.

-Naruto estaba nervioso no sabía por dónde empezar para decirle a Ino sus sentimientos, y él no hablaba eran Sai y Shika quienes platicaban con ellas. Finalmente se armó de valor-

Naruto: Ino necesito que hablemos –dijo muy sonrojado-

Ino: eh! Bien, ¿aquí?

Naruto: a solas por favor.

-Se fueron a la cocina para hablar con más privacidad-

Naruto: yo –tartamudeaba- quiero decirte que… -Ino se estaba desesperando-

-Volviendo con Sakura-

-Sakura regresaba con Temari, iban a donde estaban sus amigos y Sasuke cuando de pronto vio una escena que la dejo sin habla-

-Tayuya estaba haciéndole cariñitos a Sasuke y este en cuanto vio a Sakura se puso rígido y la miro preocupado. Sakura los vio y no sabía cómo reaccionar-

Tayuyá: Hola Sakura bienvenida –sonrió falsamente- no podía faltar por nada del mundo, mi oso (típico adjetivo que le ponen las novias cursis a sus novios) me necesitaba.

-Sakura no dijo nada los miraba tanto a Sasuke como a Tayuya y por fin se dio cuenta que nada tenía que hacer-

Sakura: tengo que irme –dijo seria-

Temari: pero ¿por qué? Si acabamos de llegar.

Sakura: lo siento si quieren pueden quedarse, Sasuke muchas felicidades y que la pases muy pero muy bien. Adiós –karin, Tomoka y Aisha se levantaron preocupadas y ni dijeron adiós, Temari se quedo confundida y Sasuke se levantó a ir por ella pero Tayuya lo detuvo-

Tayuyá: si vas tras ella, me pierdes para siempre –amenazó-

-Sasuke se quedó allí con una mirada triste y llena de culpabilidad-

Sakura: aHHHHHH soy una tonta, una imbécil, Sasuke me lo dijo que jamás me iba a amar y luego me dice que ya no volvería con ella. Es un maldito lo odio –gritaba con rabia- ¡lo odio tanto!

Karin: trata de tranquilizarte, esto no te hace bien.

Sakura: perdónenme chicas pero quiero estar sola. Mañana les marco si, las quiero mucho pero esto es algo que necesito por favor comprenda –ellas asintieron y Sakura se fue-

Karin: espero que este bien.

Tomoka: ella lo estará, ya verás que sí.

-Sakura se encerró en su cuarto y se echo a llorar en la cama-

-Mientras tanto con Naruto-

Naruto: Te amo Ino –dijo con determinación-

Ino: ¿qué? –haciéndose la interesante-

Naruto: que te amo Ino con todas mis fuerzas –gritó-

Ino: jajajajajajjaja –se burlaba de él- como se te ocurre imaginar que me voy a fijar en alguien tan insignificante como tú, por Dios mírate en un espejo, además yo amo a Itachi el cual es un modelo y el hombre más guapo de la tierra. Olvídate de mi Naruto soy inalcanzable y eso no vas a poderlo cambiar –se fue de la cocina para volver con los demás dejando a Naruto lleno de rabia con los puños cerrados-

Naruto pensando: maldición –golpeó una silla- juro que esta me las pagas ino.

-Tanto Naruto como Sakura esa tarde estaban sufriendo ya que el amor que sentían por Sasuke y por Ino era un amor imposible, y eso les dolía en lo más profundo de su ser-


End file.
